One Split Second
by Shadowdragon1317
Summary: A mistake that turned the first denizen of light into a Replica of darkness. It gave the most extraordinary keyblade wielder into the hands of Xehanort. And it only took a moment to turn the tides of the New Keyblade War... (There is going to be an O.C. in this story) (rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't supposed to happen.

A mistake that cost the keyblade wielders their best fighter. A mistake that gave Xehanort the upper hand in his own, twisted Keyblade War. It gave him Sora. Xehanort's heart was forced into his body, and Lea only arrived just after it happened. Sora became a Replica of Xehanort and it wasn't supposed to happen.

It changed the destiny of the worlds. And it gave the chance of plunging the entire universe into darkness into Xehanort's hands.

Sora was gone.

Only one split second was the cause of the terrible misfortune.

One split second…

**Hey guys, Shadowdragon1317 here! First attempt at a story, so please no flames or anything, okay?**

**Just in case, just think of this as a preview of my story, so in the next chapter, expect something longer. (Though I still want to see your opinion of it)P.S. There is going to be an O.C. in this one. **

** Well see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Shadowdragon1317 is here! I felt great that soooo many people read my preview that I finished the first chapter last night! Shoutouts to**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Thank you! I'm always open to your opinion!**

**TerraKH: You don't know how much I appreciate that you were the first one to read AND review, and I hope that I can do well with my own O.C.s **

**I own nothing!**

**Well, anyway, here's Chapter 1!**

Riku had come to gain back his best friend, who had always had his back. Well, today he would return some of the kindness Sora had given him when he was lost in the darkness.

Riku had fought into the Castle That Never Was, which was painfully slow thanks to the Nightmares that kept appearing in front of him. _Note to self_, Riku thought to himself as his keyblade dispatched another one of the troubling Nightmares, _Be sure to let Sora know how hard it is for being his Dream Eater. _

He slowly but surely made his way up the Organization's old stronghold, hating that every step he took summoned more of the annoying creatures.

Finally, he made it to the throne room, Where Nothing Gathers. Riku had always despised this castle, but now even more anger within him rose because of his best friend's kidnapping.

But as soon as he stepped on the platform baring the Nobodies insignia, he saw Sora. As he laid eyes on the spiky haired brunette, he felt all the hatred melt away, feeling relived.

"Sora!" Riku cried out as he ran towards the big, white throne holding Sora.

Suddenly, a ball of pure darkness was shot at him, launching him towards the edge of platform.

"Hands off my new vessel!"

Riku immediately knew who it was before he stepped out from behind Sora. The silvered hair teen walked out towards him putting himself between Riku and his best friend.

"You!"

The teen gave a bored expression, then said, "Our thirteenth member is almost ready"

Just as soon as he said that, one by one, the thrones filled with black hooded figures, three of them being "Ansem", Xemnas, and Braig. Riku filled with resentment as he saw the one who had put him into darkness. But he turned back to Sora, he was his main concern.

But what he saw was Young Xehanort leaping at him with his keyblade. Riku knew that he couldn't draw upon his in time so he tried to block his face with his hands. He closed his eyes…

But what he heard was completely different than he expected. Mickey had intervened with Starfinder, and sent Xehanort's younger self flying. Riku gave his thanks in a brief nod, before seeing what was happening on the tallest throne.

Swirling darkness gathered around the chair, making a human shape. Riku looked horrified, but then he looked away. As he told himself before, this was not his concern.

Mickey held his keyblade in the air, shouting "Stopza!"

"Thanks Mickey." Riku felt grateful that his friend had come after him.

"Anytime Riku, but let's hurry, cause this spell won't last forever. So let's get Sora and get out of here!" Mickey said in his usual optimism.

But something shot at the mouse king, another ball of darkness. Mickey shouted in surprise as the sphere connected with his back and launched the king forward.

"Mickey!" Riku shouted.

"I said _hands off!_"

Young Xehanort just appeared out of nowhere, summoning Riku into a space similar to where he fought "Ansem" not too long ago. Young Xehanort's keyblade flashed into his hands as he got into his battle stance.

Riku flared, "You want a fight?" Way to Dawn flashed into the silver haired teen's hands. "You got one!"

After a long and time consuming battle, Riku emerged victorious. The younger Xehanort flashed him a look of hate as he vanished.

Mickey came up to Riku, a look of concern plain on his face.

"I'm fine, let's go." Riku said assuring his worried mouse friend.

Just then the Stopza spell Mickey had cast wore out, and the two keyblade wielders were faced with eleven cloaked figures and Master Xehanort himself.

"Master Xehanort!" Mickey at first said with shock, then anger. "We were right about you!"

The old man had gazed onto the two denizens of light as if they were children who had done something silly, which Riku automatically hated. Riku looked around at the motionless New Organization 13 members when his eyes rested on Xehanort's heartless.

For the longest time they watched each other, sending daggers through their glares of hate. Riku didn't even catch the conversation between King Mickey and Xehanort, but heard bits and pieces.

"…little king, perspective."

"Seven guardians of light"

"Thirteen seekers of darkness"

"Keyblade War."

By the time Riku finally started to listen into the long speech that Xehanort was giving to Mickey, he had long since finished.

The old man stood up, summoning his keyblade of darkness. Chanting, he yelled, "Now it's tie for the last Replica to bear my heart, like the rest!"

He motioned his hand towards Sora's throne and it suddenly rose off the floor.

"Sora!" Both Riku and Mickey said at the same time. Mickey ran to the thrones and started to jump back and forth between two of the pillars before being pinned by Xemnas. Riku saw what happened to Mickey and started to run faster, but was tackled to the ground by "Ansem".

"Stay down!" Riku's dark enemy hissed.

Xehanort gathered his strength and put the magic into his keyblade. He raised it and launched his heart towards the defenseless Sora.

"No!" Both the king and Riku shouted.

But it did them no good, as the sphere that held Xehanort's heart connected to Sora's chest.

Lea appeared out of an apparition of flames just after Sora had been possessed, chakras in hand, ready to fight. But the sarcastic former Nobody only looked on in disbelief as he saw his best friend's Somebody being turned into a Replica.

Sora's eyes burst open in a gasp as he howled. Riku winced, it didn't sound like the friend he knew. Sora fell to the main floor, convulsing in agony. His ocean blue eyes flickered from their normal color to gold numerous times. Gold, blue, gold, blue, gold…

This time his eyes didn't change back.

Riku stared on at Sora, horror lingering on his features. Mickey looked utterly defeated, looking down in sadness. Lea lost the usual demeanor he had always had, dropping his beloved chakras onto the throne.

Xehanort cackled as his new Replica stood up to face him.

"Master Xehanort." Sora's voice mingled in with Xehanort's, seemingly emotionless.

Xehanort glowered on his defeated enemies as he said to Sora,

"Welcome to the Organization."

Suddenly, Sora quickly drew in a breath and placed his hands onto his skull, which had rapidly started to pound painfully. His knees collapsed on the floor, still holding his head as one of his eyes turned blue.

And stayed at the color.

Sora looked up at the old man, whose features changed from one of triumph to one of disbelief.

"How?" He stuttered in shock.

Sensing their opportunity, Mickey and Riku lashed out with their keyblades at their captors. They vanished and reappeared next to their Somebody. Suddenly, Sora whipped out his keyblade, which had become a darker version of its normal color. He threw it at Xehanort, who just jumped out of the way while the blade disappeared and then possessed teen leaped at Riku.

_He's attacking us both?_ Riku thought as he blocked Sora with Way to Dawn. He knew that he couldn't fight Sora. He just couldn't.

As if hearing Riku's weakness, Sora-Xehanort knocked away the former's weapon and slammed him into the wall. Sora's hand rose up and swung down with keyblade in hand.

"STOP!"

That single cry had frozen both sides in their tracks. All eyes turned towards the center of the throne room, where a corridor of darkness had opened. A girl wearing a coat similar to the Organization's walked out calmly as both Xehanort and Mickey gasped.

They both called out "You?!"

The girl flashed a feral grin, and then turned her attention to the old man.

She spoke in a tone that seemed to match her appearance.

"Yes me. Long time, no see Your Majesty" She said to the King. She started again saying' "Not so much feelings for you I'm afraid Xehanort"

** Sorry for the earlier confusion, what I meant to say is that whoever guesses how Xehanort will react to my O.C., sorry again for the earlier confusion! Dragon Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm sooooo happy that almost 100 people read my story in just three days! IT IS EPIC! :)**

**Sorry about the confusion for that part in the last chapter, I fixed it.**

**As always, thanks to TerraKH and TWI1IGHTMAST3R for their awesome support! Here's Chapter 2!**

Riku laughed, he couldn't help it. It was just so _funny_ that the man responsible for the darkness befalling the worlds is terrified of a young girl. What would have made the moment even better was if Sora let go of his throat.

In this whole state of confusion, Sora-Xehanort had kept his fingers locked around Riku's neck, but stared at the black hooded girl with comprehensive eyes. He didn't trust her, Riku could tell.

Xehanort looked at the girl as if she were the grim reaper, and all she did was grin some more. She obviously thought that she was superior.

But then she looked at Sora, then her snarky look turned into one of seething rage. She whirled back around to talk to the old man, who in turn wriggled in discomfort.

She glared at him, "Xehanort, you cold murderer, what have you done to that poor boy?!"

Xehanort quickly regained his composure, and responded in kind, "This isn't your place Watcher."

"Actually, it is if you change the course of all the worlds. So tell me, WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Riku was surprised that Xehanort was so intimidated by this girl. He faced death by numerous keyblade wielders, so why did _this_ one scare him?

It was actually Mickey who answered her.

"He turned Sora into a Replica of Darkness."

Shock registered on the girl's face, and then quickly leaped from pillar to pillar up until she reached the leader of the New Organization. Riku was actually surprised about how fast she reacted to the old man. But then, the silver-haired teen sputtered as the iron grip on his neck was squeezing even harder. Black spots appeared on the sides of his vision, but he saw Sora-Xehanort's cold, merciless eyes peer down on him.

"So…ra.. please… stop." Riku gasped with his last resource of air.

"That's my name, Sora?" Sora-Xehanort asked in a flat tone, releasing some of the pressure on his throat. Riku gulped in air greedily, as the black spots across his vision receded.

Sora's question confused his friend. _Sora can't remember anything?_ Riku thought in concern. _Not again, please not again._ Bad memories of Castle Oblivion surged into his mind, threatening to overwhelm him. He forgot about all about the crisis of Sora as Riku was lost in his mind.

"XEHANORT!"

Both Riku and his possessed friend looked up at the girl, who Riku forgot about along with Sora momentarily. He was grateful that the girl saved him from the memories, just like Namine did for Sora all that time ago.

He continued to listen to the girl's conversation.

"We told you that this was never aloud to happen, that boy is the protector of the light. He doesn't belong in darkness!"

Xehanort's eyes gleamed, "And that's why I needed him. He's a keyblade wielder so unlike any I've seen before.

The girl turned away, shameful. "I should've ended you all those years ago. That way the worlds wouldn't have been in distress."

Xehanort had a smirk on his face, "Ah, but then neither would Sora be the Protector of Light, so this issue was all of _your _doing Watcher."

Fire was in the black hooded girl's eyes, and Riku could tell that Xehanort had gone too far. She whipped around and brought out her own keyblade, which was unlike any, Riku had ever seen.

The hilt of the blade was a deep black, with it shimmering like it was full of tiny, blinking stars. The handle and hilt looked like they were old and cracking, and a small, red jewel where the key and handle met. Wrapped around the blade were white sashes, though Riku had no idea what purpose they served. The actual blade was blue, with three large spikes curved like claws to look like the "key part". There were multiple spikes along the other side of the blade, and at the tip of the blade there was another red jewel.

She held the keyblade in front of her as if she was about to stab him.

"Get out, this isn't your place." Her anger filled remark left Riku in shudders.

"Not without Number 13" The old man replied, finally able to shield his discomfort from sight.

"Do you see his eyes? If at least one of them is the original color, he still has partial control of himself; therefore, he isn't a full replica."

Xehanort gave a look that showed his rage at her loophole, but to Riku's surprise, he complied to leave.

"But just remember this Watcher, I _will_ have my 13th member soon enough. Then the New Keyblade War may begin anew!" He sounded prideful, which was sickening enough.

"Yeah, and I'll give up my keyblade. Forget it Madman, he doesn't belong to you, and he won't be a member of your group of black hooded freaks."

Xehanort flared, and turned to Sora-Xehanort. He spoke with a tone filled with false promises.

"If you ever decide to join the winning side, take this."

The old man threw a black robe toward him and Sora-Xehanort grabbed it without a second thought.

With that, Xehanort and his twelve disciples departed.

The girl relaxed, then her keyblade vanished.

She jumped down to meet the king.

She bowed to him, "It's been to long, King Mickey."

Mickey smiled "Too long old friend."

"Ugh, hate to interrupt, but I'm still being choked to death up here!" Riku shouted to his friend, since Lea had vanished to who-knows-where.

Before Mickey could respond, the girl had jumped up next to the two teen boys and slapped Sora-Xehanort's hand off of the silver-haired keyblade wielder.

The gold and blue eyed teen backed away holding his hand, cursing under his breath. Riku was just giving the girl his annoyance.

"Why did you do that?" he asked her about the slapping of his friend.

She stared at Riku incredibly "Well excuse me. I thought you wanted to see another day, so I gave you more time to live. How about a thank you?"

Riku then turned to Mickey, ignoring the girl completely.

"Who is this?" Riku asked gesturing towards the black hooded girl.

Mickey started, "She's…"

"I can answer for myself _if_ you don't mind Riku." The girl interrupted. She started again before Riku could ask how she knew his name. "My full name is the One Who Watches and Intervenes. But for future reference, just call me One."

Mickey asked the girl, One, how she knew Riku and how she knew that they were there in the first place. One just laughed like it was an old inside joke.

"Mickey, you know that since I'm a Watcher, I know about everything that has, is, and will ever happen."

Riku was furious; One could have stopped Xehanort before all this happened.

"Why didn't you stop Xehanort then, you could've saved Sora yet you didn't!"

One looked at the floor, ashamed. Mickey was the one that answered him.

"Riku, the only thing about One's seeing the future, is that she can only see what's supposed to happen. This thing with Sora, it wasn't " Mickey stopped. But Riku knew what he was going to say. _This wasn't supposed to happen._

"Well then how did it happen, since it wasn't supposed to" Riku said doubtfully.

"My guess is that Xehanort went back in time, like you and Sora did, and changed what was going to happen." One tried to convince him.

"Well, what do we do?" Mickey asked her.

"I need to take Sora back to Watcher Tower. Then I could probably find his own heart and drive Xehanort's out." One said.

"No! Mickey, I don't trust her. I think she might be working for the old man." Riku pleaded with the mouse.

But the king just shook his head. "If One said it is the only way, then I'll give her my full support. Besides, we can't do anything about it."

Riku felt even worse. Not only was his best friend possessed, but he had to go with some "watcher" that he didn't even know.

One walked over to Sora-Xehanort, who had been silently watching the entire time from in between the thrones. She told him what she wanted to do with him and to Riku's dismay he nodded.

As One walked past to start another corridor of darkness, Riku whispered into her ear, "I still don't trust you, but I will comply. If Sora ends up worse than before, I place this all on you."

One chuckled and responded in the same hushed whisper Riku did to her.

"Good thing you don't have to trust me, I'll still help Sora. But listen to me, Xehanort has always been enemy Number 1 in my book. What am I in yours?"

With that, One summoned her keyblade, took Sora-Xehanort's hand and left without so much as another whisper.

**Love it? Hate it? Please review! P.S. I'm leaving for a mini vacation for the weekend, so please leave lots of reviews for when I get back. I might be able to post another chapter by the end of this week, maybe not. Anyways... Dragon Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I managed to finish this chapter last night, you're welcome.**

**Thanks to...**

**XionTheBlackRose: Thank you so much! And I was debating whether or not to call her Watcher or One, but One won.**

**TerraKH: Thank you for the support, and I always like hearing your input.  
TW1LIGHTMAST3R: Yes, I had to give Sora some control, it would be mean otherwise.:) Besides, you will find out later if Riku accepts One or not.**

**Anyway... On with Chapter 3!**

One sped away, her keyblade turned into a glider, keeping hold on Sora-Xehanort's hand. He resented the fact that he was being treated like a child, not being aloud to wander off.

Sora-Xehanort kept his eyes on One the entire ride, not caring about the numerous worlds they were traveling over or the fantastic sites he missed. He just didn't know what to think of her.

_And that gives her power over me._ He thought with certainty. There isn't any doubt that she isn't with Xehanort, she hates him too much. But still, neither the silver-headed boy nor him trust the watcher. Sora-Xehanort remembered what his "friend" Riku said to him…

_"I don't think she is with us." Riku told him before One took him away._

_Sora-Xehanort already knew this. "Yeah, no dip Sherlock."_

_"Take this just in case." Riku then took his hand to his back pocket and brought out a small, black piece of cloth. The silver-headed teen gave it to the spiky haired brunette, with the latter not understanding its significance._

_"A blindfold?" Sora-Xehanort asked, confusion hidden in his face._

_"Yeah, when I went through this, it just felt better not to see what you've become. That's why I always wore it when I was fighting my own darkness; no one needs to see themselves fight their inner demons." Riku seemed to talk from personal experience, which to Sora-Xehanort, it was convincing enough._

_One side of him wanted to ridicule and burn the blindfold until there was nothing left, while the other longed to thank Riku for being so kind to him. It made both his chest and head hurt._

_"Thank… Thank you Riku." Sora-Xehanort said, forcibly trying to subdue the crueler part of him. Riku gave him a quick nod, then One took his hand…_

"You doing okay brownie?"

Sora-Xehanort snapped up, unintentionally summoning his keyblade in an attacking way when he saw One looking back at him.

"Jeezum Pete! All I was trying to do was making sure you're okay, and you're trying to make me into a shish kabob."

Sora rolled his eyes, and muttered an ungrateful "sorry" under his breath.

One looked at him for a few moments more, than turned her back to him, steering the glider to their destination.

"So where is this "Watcher's Tower" and how can no one know about it?"

One turned around again, as if to make sure they weren't overheard or followed, then answered.

"Watcher's Tower is known to everyone, though not by the same name. It goes by so many others. In response the other half of your question, only watchers knows how to get there, anyone else just gets lost in space."

"Well, how many watchers are there now?" Sora-Xehanort didn't know what was up with him. At first, Sora-Xehanort wanted to kill her, and now he wants to learn more about her.

As if she could read minds, which is seemingly possible, she said,

"You only know someone for three minutes and already you want my back-story? Wait a bit, then I'll tell you when we get to the Tower"

Sora-Xehanort then was confused at what he thought of the girl. _One person told me not to trust her; another told me that he trusts her with his life. Who or what is she? _He was thinking to himself.

_One thing is for sure, for right now, I can't trust anyone._

They arrived at the Tower only minutes later, Sora-Xehanort growing even more irritated at his unanswered questions. One stepped off the glider, which was immediately transformed back into her keyblade.

Another question popped into his mind, "When did you become a keyblade wielder?"

One chuckled, and answered, "So when did you want a Q and A?"

Sora-Xehanort's chest started pounding relentlessly, both hearts within him clashing for the upper hand. His head banged against his skull in unison, like the beat of a drum. Sora-Xehanort collapsed onto the dirt surrounding Watcher's Tower and started to flail around in pain.

"Sora!" One cried as she ran over to him, keyblade out and ready. She took his hand and tried to communicate with the half-possessed boy.

"Sora! Sora, can you hear me?!"

Suddenly, his hand clasped around her throat. He slowly got to his feet and carried One with him, his eyes pure gold.

"You've lost Watcher!" Xehanort's voice came from Sora-Xehanort's mouth.

Then his eyes started flickering blue again.

He released One when the overwhelming agony enveloped him again. It threatened to tear his body apart.

One once again made her way over to where the teen lay, not caring who was in control of Sora-Xehanort's body. Suddenly, he lay still, though he was still screaming. He couldn't move, couldn't blink and he felt the darkness coming from behind his eyes.

While all the while, One cradled his head in her arms, as she whispered, "I can't stop you from falling unconscious, but I will help you."

The pounding got harder and faster, both the cruel and kind sides of him were bubbling up. He responded with a quick nod to appease both sides. The darkness was overwhelming his eyes and he could no longer see. Though he did hear One whispering something to herself.

"Ryker, please help him…."

Then he slipped away.

(For the rest of the chapter, this will take place inside Sora-Xehanort's heart)

_Darkness, never-ending, soul sucking darkness all around him. Sora was trapped within something; he had no control of his own limbs. The armor was from a friend from his heart, but his darkness corrupted even it. But not him, not yet._

_Sora felt like he was just in someone else's body, and not in his own. Last thing he remembered was the younger version of Xehanort reaching for him, with the darkness slowly pulled him under._

_Then a sphere had appeared next to his armored prison. A man was transformed after it touched the ground, an old man looking like a mixture of Xemnas and "Ansem". _

_"Is this Master Xehanort?" Sora wondered to himself._

_Then, Master Xehanort turned toward Sora and the armor. He laughed as he spoke in irony._

_"So the one who made his heart a prison is trapped in one of his own." And the laughter continued._

_Sora felt anger pulse through him, and with it, the Armored Ventus Nightmare. It summoned the darker version of his beloved keyblade and gained a battle stance._

_Xehanort drew his own, corrupted blade. He shouted above the whispers of the darkness. _

_"Oh hero of the Light! Once you submit to my will, I will have the most extraordinary keywielder into my twelve other selves."_

_Sora's voice seemed to emanate three. "Xehanort, you have been too far gone to see that the Light always beats the Darkness. Even though they are eternal, you can't have darkness without light."_

_Xehanort gave him a death glare. Then spoke,_

_"I see that my former apprentice and your Nobody have intruded upon our conversation."_

_As he spoke, Sora saw Roxas and another that looked like his Nobody had stepped beside him, willing to fight with him._

_"Xehanort! You will pay for what you have done to Terra and Aqua." His Nobody's look-alike had spoken to the old man. _

_"Ventus, you are no different then Sora! Both of you will fall to me." _

_His Nobody glared Xehanort down, "And what about me Old Man?"_

_Xehanort waved his hand, "You will just fade back into darkness, which is where you belong, not in the real world."_

_Sora stepped in front of his two friends, speaking for all three of them._

_"Xehanort, if you want to fight me, you fight all three of us. They helped formed who I am today, there isn't anyone else I'd have on my side right now."_

_"We'll see about that Light"_

_"Bring it Old Timer."_

_With that, Sora and the two friends drew their blades and ran towards each other, going to fight for Sora's heart._

**Love it? Hate it? Please review or else I'm not going to be able to write as quick as I am. TW1LIGHTMAST3R, XionTheBlackRose, and TerraKH I'm grateful to all three of you for being the only people who tell me if I'm doing good or not. I'm leaving for a vacation tonight and won't be back til late Sunday, so I won't update on this for a couple of days.****  
**

**Dragon Out!****  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm BACK! I'm soooo happy, because while I was gone, my view count tripled over the weekend! Thank you my fabulous viewers! Special thanks to...**

**TerraKH: Congrats on getting over 200 reviews for your story, and thank you!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: I'm sooooo sorry i messed up your name, but I got it right this time! And I love Ven too!**

**XionTheBlackRose: Thank you very much! That makes me feel great about this story!**

**1mNobody: That means so much to me! Thank you!**

**xXellesmeraXx: I love your story too! Keep it up!**

**pianogirl89: Thanks! You too!**

**Now without further ado... Chapter 4!**

Sora-Xehanort woke up panting, fearful of the terrifying nightmare he had seen in his mind. Four different people were there, in a place of no light, fighting over something important. He thought automatically, _four that never should have met._ Then he was startled. He didn't know where the thought occurred to him, and it was a little nerve-racking.

Sora-Xehanort looked around at the small room he was in, determined to shake off the dream. He saw that the bedroom was the color of midnight, a deep bluish-black. To him, he much preferred this color than the white of the Castle That Never Was. The white of the place was very unnerving, with the white being a color of pure emptiness. Sora-Xehanort thought it was more unhinging than any shade of black than he could remember.

Then he chuckled softly at his unintentional joke. He _couldn't _remember anything from his past life. Only that he was a keywielder, which wasn't that much to go on in the first place.

The thoughts of remembrance made his head throb again, which pained him even more than usual. It reminded him that he had passed out before he could walk inside the Tower's doors. _Anything but passing out, anything but that,_ Sora-Xehanort repeated to himself. So far, it was the most terrifying experience he had been through.

He pushed these thoughts aside as he glanced around the tiny, little bedroom he was in. The bed had a small, wooden table next to it. There was an equally small lamp resting on top of the flat top. It had a plump blue body and a circular shaped lampshade around the light bulb. The side table had a single drawer, what it contained was beyond him.

There was a rickety, old chair opposite of the bed. Overtop of it held the black coat the old man had given him.

Sora-Xehanort desperately wanted to get out of the bed. He swung his legs over the side and immediately following were shockwaves of pain coursing through his body. So he reacted by gently lowering himself down until he once again lay across the covers of the cot.

He wondered why he had so much pain running in his veins. Sora-Xehanort saw under his shirt was a flash of white. Surprised, he lifted up his sleeve.

He saw more white.

Scared now, he lifted up his shirt so he could see his chest. All he saw was pure white bandages covering his upper body. Luckily, one of his arms wasn't wrapped. He flexed his wrist, deciding that his arm was fine.

Sora-Xehanort looked at his chest again, wondering if the wounds underneath had healed. Curious, he reached his good arm over to the middle of the gauze wrapping and tenderly touched it.

What he did _not_ expect was the bolt of ferocity that corresponded to the touch of his fingertips.

The sheer amount of agony that surged up from his chest was overbearing on him, so much he couldn't bear it. He had screamed instantly, even though he didn't want to.

It took several seconds for the pain to die down enough so he could clamp his mouth shut. He hated sounding so weak to his own ears.

But as soon as he had stopped, a crash from outside his room was heard. Then the footsteps came furiously up a staircase, at least it was what it sounded like.

Scared because he didn't know, Sora-Xehanort panicked. He bit his tongue as he rolled over, chomping down hard enough to make his tongue bleed slightly. The agony eventually subsided, and he closed his eyes pretending to be asleep.

One burst into the room, with bandages and what appeared to be food in her hands.

Sora-Xehanort's stomach growled as the smell of freshly baked bread and potato soup filled his nose.

One turned, hearing the noise. Then she rolled her eyes in her pity for the half-possessed teen.

"I know you're awake, so you can stop pretending to be asleep."

Reluctantly, he rolled back over to face One, his ribs and abdomen tormenting him in protest.

Satisfied, One set the tray of bread and soup next to him, prompting Sora-Xehanort to eat.

She then placed her medical supplies onto the floor next to him, just in case his wounds acted up.

Famished, he didn't speak for several minutes, stuffing his face with the bread and gulping down the soup, not caring to use the utensils on the plate.

"Didn't your mother teach you how to use a spoon?"

One looked at him with a teasing look on her face, while Sora-Xehanort's face lit up red as he thought about how ridiculous he looked.

But he shrugged it off, licking his fingers off the remnants of the food that One had brought him.

"You know, if you weren't hurt, I would've thrown this spoon right at your thick skull."

Sarcasm rang clearly through the Watcher's words, which nearly made him nearly burst out with laughter.

But then his expression turned serious as he asked her what was on his mind.

"What happened to me?"

One's face turned solemn, and then told him softly.

"Your hearts were clashing."

"My… hearts?" Sora-Xehanort said with confusion.

He was baffled, as he thought to himself; _I have more than one heart? _

"Yes, you have two."

"How? When?"

So then One told him about the events that had transpired at the Organization's home world. About how Master Xehanort's younger self had captured him, about how his own heart had fallen into darkness, and how Xehanort transferred part of his own heart into his own.

Shock must have registered on his face, because One comforted him.

"Though, I might know how to give your heart back."

Relief washed over him, and then he settled back on the mattress as his limbs suddenly failed him.

But he still asked One a question before she could leave.

"Why didn't you show yourself earlier, before Xehanort put his heart in mine?"

She froze, as if the very words had struck her in the face. She then sighed, and looked at him with sad, gray eyes.

"That's the problem with being a Watcher; you can't really mess with the worlds even if it might make things better. It's in the Code; we can't favor any world because of their villains."

"Then why tamper with _my _destiny?"

"Because it wasn't supposed to happen this way, Lea was supposed to save you before Xehanort turned you into a Dark Vessel."

"You have got to give me more of an explanation than that One!"

Sora-Xehanort was done with not knowing, he wanted the information, now.

One finally explained herself.

"The balance of all of the worlds is a very delicate thing. If even one thing happens that tampers with it, all of the worlds can be plunged into an eternal reign of darkness. Since the worlds are connected, if one is gone, they all will eventually fall. That's why the Watchers were formed. Their mission was to over see what was going on with all the other worlds.

My family had always been Watchers. My father, grandfather, and everyone before that until the forming of the Original Order of Watchers. The Original Order had consisted of thirteen, which is where Xehanort first became obsessed with the number.

The reason of thirteen is because we needed a decent sized group. They all pledged their lives to the cause, and for millennia after word, they still guarded the worlds from corruption."

"Then Xehanort came along." Sora-Xehanort intervened.

"Exactly. When he was chosen to be a keyblade wielder, we didn't think anything out of the ordinary. Only Keywielders and Watchers could travel the lanes to the worlds. But then Xehanort became obsessed with knowing about the origin of the darkness…

We had warned him that if he messed with the fates of the worlds, he would have to be eliminated. We let him leave alive, which was our first mistake."

"Wait, you sound like you were there yourself?" Sora-Xehanort asked.

One replied, "I was."

Shock registered on his face before he sputtered, "But.. How id that possible, you over millennia…"

One chuckled, and then said "I'm not _that_ old mind you. Watchers just live longer than normal because of the magic that binds them together. But to other Watchers, I'm as old as you see me now."

Sora-Xehanort grasped the concept that One was _much_ more than she appeared to be.

"Can you continue?"

"I think that will be enough stories for tonight. You need your rest if you are to prepare for tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" Sora-Xehanort asked curiously.

Before One left the room with the dishes, she winked and said,

"If you want to get your heart back, you have to fight for it. I'm going to help you prepare for it."

Then she slipped out of the room, leaving the spiky hair brunette even more curious than before.

**Love it? Hate it? Review please, cause I'm deciding whether or not to make a chapter about how Riku and the others are accepting Sora's turning. See ya!**

**Dragon Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!** **Shoutouts to...**

**XionTheBlackRose: Thanks, and don't worry, you will!**

**LifeModelDecoy: Thanks for reading this, and I hope this chapter will help with understanding this story!**

**pianogirl89: Thanks and I will I hope!**

**Buddahbb: I hope you will follow this story.**

**TerraKH: I will always read your stories, and thank you!**

**1mNobody: I feel sorry for Sora too!**

**TWI1IGHTMA3TER: I had to give Xehanort another crime, he's a bad guy! And thanks for being the only one to vote on this chapter!**

**Now then, onto Chapter 5!**

Riku looked helplessly at Yen Sid, silently pleading him to go order out Mickey and him to rescue Sora from the "Watcher". But all that got him was dead silence.

He looked at the Mysterious Tower's interior design, hoping to get his mind off the subject. He walked over to the bookshelves in the back corner of Master Yen Sid's sanctuary. The occupants of the book holders must have been enchanted, as when he touched them, they started flying off in frenzy.

The books that were flying off the shelves looked interesting enough, but catching them was more than anticipated.

Four paper cuts and numerous other bruises later, he trapped them on the floor by using his keyblade to hold them down.

Mickey was snickering across the room, while Riku turned beet red. Even the old sorcerer cracked a grin.

Once the books were back on the shelves, Riku broke the silence in the room.

"Master Yen Sid, is this Watcher to be trusted?"

Yen Sid gazed upon Riku, studying him through his old eyes. Then, he spoke,

"Riku, to fully understand the present, you must revisit the past. I know you may know this, but it's better to discuss it again."

Then, Master Yen Sid began,

"Once, when the worlds of the universe were made, the worlds were bathed in light. The source of that light was known as Kingdom Hearts. The guardian of Kingdom Hearts was its dark counterpart, the x-blade. But then, people began to fight over the light using their own versions of the x-blade. This was known as the Keyblade War.

During the fight, the x-blade was shattered into twenty pieces, seven of light and thirteen of darkness. While as a result of the Keyblade War, Kingdom Hearts was plunged into darkness, never to surface again.

Children restored the light to the worlds using their pure and innocent light. But the true light never came back.

Twelve years ago, a keyblade master named Xehanort had an apprentice named Ventus, who was also chosen to wield a keyblade.

Xehanort however, had turned to the darkness and was trying to get his apprentice to do the same. But Ven wouldn't use his darkness, as it was very small. So as a result, Xehanort used his keyblade to extract the darkness from Ven's heart. The dark half of Ventus was named Vanitas.

"Ven, as result, was slowly dying because of Xehanort's extracting process. Until Sora, who at the time was a newborn, used the cherished light all children have to save his life.

Seeing the opportunity to get close to a former friend of his, Master Xehanort gave his apprentice to Master Erauqs, who already had two apprentices named Aqua and Terra.

Ventus remembered nothing of his past life, but he was soon taken in by the three and all four of them became a close family.

After a while, Master Xehanort returned to the Land of Departure, which is where Master Erauqs and his apprentices lived. While he was there, he tampered with Terra and Aqua's Mark of Mastery exam, which was a test that proved whether or not you can be a keyblade master.

Only Aqua passed, as Terra's darkness had accidentally appeared while fighting. Terra then set off to control his inner demons, Aqua and Ven soon followed.

After a long while and going to many different worlds, they met up in the Keyblade Graveyard.

Terra, Aqua, and Ventus fought against Master Xehanort, who had struck Erauqs down earlier. In the end, Vanitas had vanished; Ventus went to seek refuge in Sora's four year old heart; Terra had become the vessel for Xehanort; and Aqua lost in the darkness.

Sora, as you know, had been taken away with you Riku and Kairi from DestinyIslands because of the darkness. Sora gained friendship of Donald and Goofy and traveled to many worlds. Riku, you had been taken over by Xehanort's heartless "Ansem". Sora beat Xehanort and his plan to recreate Kingdom Hearts into an overwhelming darkness. You and King Mickey had been locked inside Kingdom Hearts in order to protect it from the beings of darkness known as the Heartless.

Sora then got tangled up in his chain of memories, because of Kairi's Nobody Namine. A Nobody is the body left behind if one turns into a heartless. So, in order to restore his proper memories, Sora choose to forget Namine and her home of Castle Oblivion. Namine used the chain and changed Sora's memories to include her instead of Kairi, so Namine needed to restore his true memories.

After a year, the restoration was complete. Sora went out to destroy Organization 13, who was a gang of thirteen powerful Nobodies, led by Xehanort's Nobody Xemnas. He defeated the members, and came back home to the Destiny Islands. Mickey then sent a letter saying he needed to take the Mark of Mastery exam.

During the test, Xehanort's younger self captured Sora and the rest you know."

Master Yen Sid stopped speaking.

"But, is this Watcher the only one who can help Sora?" Riku asked worriedly

But the old sorcerer chuckled.

"Yes, I can't do it as well as she can."

"What do you mean Master?" Mickey sounded confused, which was the same for Riku.

"Well, considering that I trained her, I trust her." Yen Sid had replied.

"What?!" Mickey and Riku had yelled together.

Yen Sid then studied them with a look of pride upon his face, and then he continued with his explanation.

"Yes, it is what you think. I was once a Watcher, and One was my apprentice."

**Yes, I know I forgot to mention that Sora had a Nobody named Roxas, who returned to Sora's heart in order to be whole, as a Nobody is only half a person. I only wrote this part to explain to some of my readers who don't know much about Kingdom Hearts, and I tried as best as I could to sum it up in at least two pages, so I hope I did good. **

**But I want at least 5 comments, good or constructive criticism, no flames, for this chapter, or else I won't go on with this story. Sorry its come to this, but it has to be done.**

**But now enough with the bad stuff, so as always.**

**Dragon Out! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I LOVED THE COMMENTS I GOT! VERY AWESOME PEOPLE!**

**Shoutouts to...**

**midnight1234: Thank you! Finally you finish!:)**

**XionTheBlackRose: Thanks! The recap I was most worried about!**

**TerraKH: You don't know how good that makes me feel! Thanks!**

**TWI1IGHTMA3TER: Yes, I just had to make Yen Sid a former Watcher, he's just that awesome!:)**

**Fluoricia: Thank you! I really am trying to shorten Sora-Xehanort, but I can't I'm sorry!**

**1mNobody: I know Mickey and Riku are good friends, so I had to make them equally goofy!**

**Now onward my readers! To Chapter 6!**

One heard him before he appeared down the spiraling staircase of Watcher's Tower. Sora-Xehanort limped into the main corridor, where he was shirtless. One sighed as she went over to change the wrappings.

"You know, there is such a thing as no shirt, no shoes, no service right?" One asked, not looking up at him.

"But I thought you liked it." Sora smirked, and then tried to show himself off, before One put enough pressure on his shoulder to make him sit down again.

"Glad to see that you retained some of your former humor." One chuckled.

Once she finally had the gauze changed and thrown away the old ones, she tossed him his shirt. Thankfully, he put it over his bandaged body with ease.

One gave him some of the breakfast she had made earlier, and then started telling Sora-Xehanort about what was to be done.

"I need to unlock your heart." She said plainly.

"What?" the blue and gold eyed muffled through the mouthfuls of food he shoved into his mouth.

"Do you remember anything from before your turning?"

Sora-Xehanort swallowed, pushed the plate aside, and spoke in a low, sad tone.

"You know that I told you I don't."

"Well…" One began, "There was this boy from twelve years ago, his name's Ventus. His heart would have been lost if you hadn't let his heart shelter inside yours."

"Wait a minute; I would have been like four or something right?" Sora interrupted.

"Glad to see that your math skills aren't forgotten. Also, to answer your question, yes, you would have been a toddler. But Ventus asked to see if you would allow his heart to gather enough strength to make its way back to his body. You said he could and his heart had been inside yours ever since."

"So, I now have two hearts inside mine."

"Yes, but Ventus hasn't changed you. He gave you the ability to wield the keyblade in the first place. Besides, when I unlock your heart, I'll be able to talk with Ventus"

"Why?"

"If you fight to get your heart back, Ventus would be at as much risk of losing as you are."

Sora-Xehanort didn't reply, but One knew he must be pondering about the situation at hand. But he whirled around to face her, gold eye burning.

"So what else had you hidden from me Watcher?"

His voice sounded more Xehanort than Sora.

Then he fell to the floor, grasping at his chest and struggling to breathe. His hearts were clashing again. But this was different than the last time. His keyblade flashed into his hands, and with great difficulty, lifted it above his chest.

"Let's see who is stronger!" Sora and Xehanort's voice both shouted into the Tower.

"Sora! Stop!"

With great agility, One knocked into Sora-Xehanort's side and tackled him to the ground before the keyblade touched his chest. The weapon disappeared, and Sora-Xehanort glared at her, both his eyes full of resentment.

"Why did you interfere Watcher?" Xehanort's voice was once again dominant.

"If you had stabbed that keyblade into your chest, you would have been wallowing in the darkness, like you had the first time. I just saved you from becoming a heartless." One snapped.

Surprise lingered on Sora-Xehanort's face, and then his eyes once again turned their normal color. His pain had also vanished.

Sora-Xehanort then got control of himself, he was still panting, but he sat up and looked at One in regretful eyes.

"Sorry One."

"It wasn't your fault, but I still need to unlock your heart so I can talk with Ventus."

He looked at his chest, which was still faring from the latest attack it had suffered through. He bit his tongue and slowly got to his feet. He pulled One up with him.

Sora-Xehanort nodded in One's direction, indicating that he would cooperate.

"Promise me one thing though." He asked.

"What is it?"

"You'll tell me more about the Watchers when you're done; you know my back-story, so I want to know yours."

One thought about it, inclined her head in his direction, and said,

"Fine, I will tell you, but not my history, the Watchers history, got it?"

It was a good as it could get.

"Fine."

Glad that they were in neutral agreement, One summoned her keyblade. She gestured with her free hand to the chair on the far side of the room.

"This may hurt a bit, so I suggest you sit down."

He complied without a word. Sensing what she would say next, Sora-Xehanort grasped both armrests for the wooden chair, to brace for the incoming pain.

One raised her keyblade above where Sora-Xehanort had tried to strike his own hearts. _But only we Watchers know how to unlock a heart to communicate with another._ She thought in silence.

One quickly brought down the weapon so that connected with the possessed boy's heart.

He gasped, and then bit his tongue to keep from crying out. Then he slipped into unconsciousness…

(The italics will for now be inside Sora's heart)

_The clash seemed to go on for eternity. Whenever one seemed to get the upper hand, the other got right back up and put them into a stalemate. Sora-Xehanort had been watching from above, seeing both sides of his heart clash. He couldn't move, but he was fine with it, as he was transfixed by the scene unfolding around him. _

_Sora was putting everything on the line facing Xehanort like this. He was fighting for his life, so it gave him an advantage. But Xehanort had the advantage of darkness, which is where the four were fighting. _

_One of the three on the side of light disappeared in a flash of white. While the other soon called his name into the darkness. "Ventus! Ventus!" Sora-Xehanort then felt himself fall, and thudded to the floor. _

_Sora-Xehanort stood up and looked at both sides. Sora was wearing armor, but Sora-Xehanort could still see what he looked like. The one that was originally him had pure blue eyes and brown hair. The other beside him looked just like Ventus, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Xehanort was an old man with glowing gold eyes, and frankly, they unnerved Sora-Xehanort. _

_The old man chuckled. "It seems the one created from us both has come to fight for a side of his heart, but which to choose?"_

_The Protector of Light pleaded with his blue eyes to help fight on his side for the time being. While the old man smirked, thinking that Sora-Xehanort would obviously choose his side._

_It was only when Sora-Xehanort walked over to the Light side that his smirk vanished. _

_Sora-Xehanort cried out, "Even though I am just a result of you and Sora, I'm still me and nobody else! I will always be Sora!"_

_Xehanort looked truly vicious by then._

_"Fine, let us see how the deity of light and dark will fight on the side of light!"_

_Then the battle continued, even more vicious than before._

One was glad that everything had gone correctly, and while Sora-Xehanort was inside his heart, she could talk to Ventus.

Ventus sputtered as he felt that he was still in Sora's body, but on the outside.

"Why did you take me away from the battle? Sora and Roxas still need my help!" He cried out.

"Ventus, it's fine. I sent the one inhabiting this body in your place so that I may talk with you for a few minutes." One spoke calmly, to not startle the young teen.

Thankfully, that seemed to satisfy Ven.

"What is it then?"

"I am going to train Sora-Xehanort to assist you to battle the old man, but it requires risk for both Sora and you as well Ventus."

"What kind of risk?"

"If he loses against Xehanort, both your heart and Sora's will wander in darkness again."

Ventus let out a sigh.

"That's why I'm in this situation in the first place, because of _him_" he replied, straining the last part.

One felt bad for him, but still asked for his permission to continue.

"Well, considering Sora had saved my heart twice, yes."

"Are you sure? This may be the last chance to contact you." One asked cautiously.

"Positive, I'm going to repay Sora for everything he did for me."

"Then I will continue, brace yourself. The reentry to Sora's heart is a little rough."

Ven nodded, and then One once again stabbed Sora-Xehanort's chest and his head fell limp.

_Sora-Xehanort had felt like this had gone on for hours or maybe it was only a few minutes. His strength was leaving him quickly. Sora and Roxas looked like they could go on forever. Xehanort was the same. But Sora-Xehanort would be down before long. _

_Luckily, right as he thought he couldn't fight anymore, Ventus reappeared._

_He smiled at Sora-Xehanort, and said, "This battle I can fight, you go fight yours."_

_Sora-Xehanort nodded, then the white light enveloped him and he saw nothing more._

**Hey guys! Hoped you liked this one! Same rules apply to this chapter like the last one. Five comments, no cussing or anything like that, or else I won't continue.**

**Anyway hoped you liked it!**

**Dragon Out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Caught typing fever last night! Couldn't stop writing! Shoutouts to...**

**TerraKH: I am not going to do that anymore! Promise! :)**

**XionTheBlackRose: Thanks! I always wanted One to give a mysterious feel! And yes, I checked it out and reviewed!**

**TWI1IGHTMA3TER: Thanks! I just had to make Ven appear! Besides, I will try to get Terra and Aqua fit in this story soon!**

**1mNobody:Thank you so much! That means a lot!**

**I must tell you there is a startling surprise at the end of this chapter!**

**Now, onto Chapter 7**

Panting, Sora-Xehanort woke in a cold sweat. He had unintentionally summoned his keyblade and holding it in front of him to defend himself.

One was in the room holding tray of food like she had the day he arrived here, which was strangely ironic.

One sighed,

"Will I always be at risk of being stabbed when I'm around you?"

Sora-Xehanort rolled his eyes.

"When you keep startling me like this, probably."

Thankfully, that released the tension in the room. One started laughing and gave Sora-Xehanort the food.

Suddenly, the possessed boy remembered the Watcher's promise.

"You still have to tell me the Watcher's story."

"I hoped you forgot." One chuckled. Then she stopped and smiled.

"Then I will tell you everything my family knows about Watchers."

(The italics will be the story One tells)

_Once, a long time ago, the worlds had lost their source of pure light, Kingdom Hearts. The survivors of the tragedy known as the Keyblade War gathered in worry.  
"What's going to stop the darkness from taking us all?" cried a warrior named Fatigo, who had lost his brother in the fighting._

_Then, the panic spread to all of the fighters, who had all started to scatter in a wild frenzy like cockroaches that had just seen the light. In the midst of the turmoil, a man with the name of Vigilem had stood atop of the highest plateau overlooking the Keyblade graveyard._

_He was a young man, in his early 20's. He had spiked blonde hair and silvery eyes that reflected his wisdom. He was one of the only fighters who fought not for the prized light, but for his family._

_Vigilem had lost his family as a result to the war, and was finally fed up with the suffering and loss that was a result of the battle._

_"Stop!" He cried out over the crowd, holding his beloved keyblade in his hand._

_The keyblade had the hilt of the blade was a deep black, with it shimmering like it was full of tiny, blinking stars. The handle and hilt looked like they were old and cracking, and a small, red jewel where the key and handle met. Wrapped around the blade were white sashes. The actual blade was blue, with three large spikes curved like claws to look like the "key part". There were multiple spikes along the other side of the blade, and at the tip of the blade there was another red jewel_.

_The mob looked up at the keywielder who had got their attention, curious on what he had to say to them._

_"We have survived through a terrible misfortune, yet you try to start another one just after the war ended? Are you all mad?" Vigilem spoke in disgust._

_The people then turned to one another, looking ashamed, but ready to listen to what this man had to say._

_But a harsh new voice interrupted them._

_"No, we are all wanting to escape the terrible darkness about to befall us. Yet you criticize about how we want to be safe? Why is that?" Fatigo asked the Vigilem._

_"We caused the darkness! Are we all just going to hide like rats while our families are slowly devoured by the darkness we all caused? There is no safety in that, only being afraid to shame ourselves."_

_The people looked surprised at the young warrior's words, as he spoke the truth, yet they didn't want to believe it. But they did._

_"We need a plan. To make sure our children and our descendents do not go through what we had. We must form protectors to guard each world from the descending darkness."_

_Fatigo spoke against Vigilem again. _

_"Why would we risk our lives to save others we don't even know? Some people deserve to be swallowed by the darkness."_

_Horror spread throughout the mob at Fatigo's words. Were they all doomed just to fade back into the dark?_

_"Fatigo! That is were you are wrong! No one deserves a punishment that severe! Wallowing in darkness for all eternity, never to see the light again? That is too cruel a punishment for anyone." Vigilem shouted in response, anger in his eyes._

_Then he once again looked at the ground, where the tired warriors were anxiously waiting for his next announcement._

_He called out, "Who will join my group of guardians?"_

_At first, no one answered his call. No one stepped forward, as they were all scared about what happened when they did._

_Finally, one brave woman stepped forward._

_"I will join! I wish to see the end to all of our worlds suffering!" _

_She raised her keyblade into the sky and bounded up to Vigilem's side._

_Her keyblade had four thorn-like spikes representing her 'key'. The color was a musky red tinted pink, with a mix of green at the hilt. The keychain was a single rose petal._

_Vigilem looked proud, and asked the woman,_

_"What is your name, O Protector of Keys?"_

_She smiled and bowed, "Surrexit."_

_Vigilem smiled in response, and shouted out to his audience, "Who else will join us?"_

_Eleven others answered the call and all of them were standing next to their leader._

_Fatigo was furious._

_"Are you all that crazy? Risking your necks for people who don't even deserve it? Fine. Let's see how you handle a __**real**__ challenge!"_

_Fatigo then summoned his keyblade, which looked exactly like Xehanort's, and charged at the thirteen members of Vigilem's protectors._

_He summoned a creature of darkness, with two claws on each hand, antennae on their heads, and glowing gold eyes. Much like Fatigo's own eyes. _

_The members quickly killed the monstrosity, while Fatigo took on Vigilem. The first ever battle between a Guardian of Light and a Seeker of Darkness._

_Finally, Vigilem defeated Fatigo and took away his weapon of light._

_"Fatigo, you do not deserve to have a keyblade if you use it for evil purposes. Nor do you belong in the realm of light if you use darkness. Therefore, I banish you to the Dark Realms, you may never return, nor may you have contact with anyone of this world. Now, be gone!" Vigilem declared._

_Fatigo laughed as his gold eyes gleamed. _

_"Do you think this is over my enemy? Darkness is eternal! And if I control darkness, so will I!" With that, a new, more sinister version of his keyblade appeared in his hands and a black hood appeared on his body._

_"I will always be a denizen of darkness! You and your descendants will forever be enemies of mine! Light and Darkness's final clash is yet to come!"_

_Then, he opened a portal of darkness, and escaped._

_The thirteen protectors then overlooked the crowd of fighters, who began to whisper._

_"Did you see that?" _

_"Never thought that Fatigo would do something so horrible!"_

_"Those thirteen protected us! They watched over us!"_

_"They're the Watchers!"_

_Suddenly, the entire population was chanting out Watchers. Vigilem looked satisfied._

_"Guess we got a name." Surrexit told Vigilem._

_Then, Vigilem made them all go down onto one knee, himself included, to swear a following oath. _

_"I solemnly swear_

_To Guard and protect the Realm of Light_

_To always shield the weak_

_To keep the darkness at bay_

_And to keep the balance of the world."_

_Then, using all thirteen keyblades of light, the newly founded Watchers made a pathway home for the rest of the Keyblade War veterans back to their own worlds._

_After they had all gone, the group had turned their keyblades into keyblade riders and in turn, had their own armor come with them. They flew off into the sky; finally making a tower that no one else could find dubbing it Watcher's Tower. And they had protected the worlds ever since…_

One stopped.

Sora-Xehanort was amazed. He didn't know that the Keyblade War had also created the Watchers.

"How come no one tells that story?" He asked curiously.

"Because Vigilem made sure no one knew of the Watchers except Keywielders, but all the other worlds knew that they had a new protector."

"But what happened to Fatigo?"

"He has descendents, who still are causing trouble to the Watchers to this day." One said with anger.

"It's Xehanort, isn't it?"

"Yes, but there is one more fact to the tale."

That caught Sora-Xehanort's attention.

"What?"

"You and I are related distantly."

"What?!"

"I had discovered the relation recently; apparently, one of Vigilem's sons came to DestinyIslands and had a family. His descendents are still living today."

"But… But that means I'm… I'm" Sora-Xehanort trailed out in utter shock.

"That's correct; you and I are both descended from Vigilem, the first Watcher"

**Hey guys! Hoped you liked this one! I'm not going to do that review thing I did in the last two chapters for this one. I believe that I will get reviews from my fabulous viewers.**

**If I get three people that say yes, I will continue next chapter looking more into Vigilem and his Original Order of Watchers.**

**Anyways, Dragon Out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shoutouts to...**

**xXellesmeraXx: I just love surprises! Don't you? :)**

**TerraKH: You don't know how touched I was at that! Thank you so very much!**

**TWI1IGHTMA3TER: You will find out at the end of the chapter! Hoped I shocked you last chapter!**

**XionTheBlackRose: That makes me very excited! :)**

**1mNobody: Thanks! The names are actually Latin words. Here's what they mean...**

**Vigilem-Watcher**

**Surrexit-Rose**

**Fatigo-Torment**

**and for characters later on, **

**Unum-One**

**Caelum-Sky  
Well, to chapter 8 my readers!**

Sora-Xehanort couldn't believe what One had said.

She and he were _related? _And to Vigilem the first Watcher? That was astounding!

"Do you want me to leave you alone to contemplate on this? Or do you want me to finish the story?"

Sora-Xehanort thought she was being sarcastic again, but when he turned around, he saw that One was being sincere. But he thought about it, and decided he wanted to hear more about Vigilem.

"I want to hear more about the Watchers."

She seemed to be happy at his decision, and she continued the story…

_It was a few months after the Watchers were first formed._

_Vigilem was sitting on the tip of Watcher's tower, overlooking the numerous other stars surrounding it. He felt a pleasant breeze drift over him and with it the smell of fresh flowers._

_He so wished that he could stay up there forever, but he knew that his obligation wouldn't allow it. It just felt better after seeing so much tragedy, to have some peace in the worlds._

_A knocking from the side window jolted him to his senses. He turned around and saw it was Surrexit. Vigilem nodded to let her know that she can come out here._

_"I just wanted to let you know that we found Fatigo." She said with a feeling he couldn't place._

_Nodding, he turned his keyblade into a glider, ready to face the embodiment of darkness._

_But Surrexit grabbed his hand. He turned around, surprised at the sudden reaction. Then, she leaned in and kissed him. Vigilem was astonished; they never showed their feelings for each other out in the open, but then gradually kissed her back. He was glad his feelings for her were mutual. _

_She whispered into his ear, "Be careful, more of those monsters are around, and I don't want to loose you."_

_Vigilem smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be back. And promise me that you'll stay safe as well."_

_"Promise."_

_Then, with a heartfelt goodbye, Vigilem took off into the night sky, leaving behind the one he loved so dear._

_He landed on the place that started the whole mess, the Keyblade Graveyard. He jumped off his glider, which turned back into his keyblade and he looked for the one he had come for.  
* * *_

_Fatigo summoned more of his minions, their claws slashing the air in protest as they had to wait for their master's command._

_"Not yet." He whispered. "Not yet."_

_Fatigo had gotten stronger since his first battle against Vigilem. He was weak back then, but not anymore._

_The darkness gave him power, and in return, he did its bidding. His strength and endurance had also increased. He had learned that with darkness comes power, and that he was supreme darkness._

_He saw his enemy's glider appear in the smoke covered sky. He smiled, and nodded to the dark creatures behind him. They delightedly complied, reducing themselves to a shadow on the ground and slithered over to their target._

_He lightly chuckled, and whispered, "Remember this Light. This time, I will win, for darkness is supreme. _

_ Vigilem looked around, hearing the movements of the shadows. His keyblade was in his hand, out and ready, to destroy its foes. He knew that the monsters black bodies matched the scene perfectly. But he knew something the monsters didn't._

_The element of surprise._

_Vigilem realized that Fatigo must've gotten stronger than their last encounter. But darkness and light are connected. So if one side grows stronger, the other does as well._

_Though, the one mistake Vigilem wishes he could undo is when he let Fatigo go. It would've saved him from corruption._

_Fatigo watched his enemy beneath him, looking on as his foe wandered ever closer to his band of 'heartless' surrounded him. He named his creatures heartless because when they are dispersed, they release a heart._

_He turned his attention back to Vigilem. He nearly burst out laughing because his opponent was so easily trapped by heartless._

_"You will make an excellent heartless edition Light." Fatigo whispered, grinning at the thought._

_Vigilem knew that Fatigo was above him, so he played dumb. He let the 'heartless' creatures surround him, waiting for the right moment._

**_He chose a good name for his beings of darkness_**_, Vigilem thought in agreement._

_A soft chuckling reached his ears, and Vigilem knew it was time to strike out at the creatures of the night. He brought up his keyblade and immediately the monsters lunged forward, claws outstretched. He slayed them all by rotating in a long circle, slashing them with his keyblade. He glared up at Fatigo, and shouted above to the plateau his enemy was on._

_"Coward! You claim your monsters to be heartless when you are gutless? Come down to face me Fatigo!"_

_The dark incarnate growled in frustration. His heartless monsters had failed him again! __**Pathetic, worthless things,**__ he thought to himself._

_But no matter, he was still powerful enough to take on his enemy head on. He flew out of his hiding place, and landed right in front of Vigilem._

_"You called?" Fatigo snickered._

_Vigilem was angry, but he kept his head, for if he rushed into things, he would lose. So, he brought up his keyblade once more and got into his battle stance. _

_"Are you ready Dark?" Vigilem called out._

_His opposite summoned his own, evil keyblade and swerved it threatingly through the air. _

_"As ready as ever Light."_

_Then their clash started._

_The two adversaries were equally matched, both in power and strength. One blocked the other strikes. One parries, the other guards. _

_Both men shone with their inner power, Vigilem with light and Fatigo with darkness._

_At last, Vigilem struck and defeated the darkness' puppet._

_Fatigo fell, and then was slowly consumed by the darkness. But he wasn't afraid. No, he smiled._

_He waved his disappearing hand in a signal. _

_Vigilem then cried out, and fell to the floor beside Fatigo, a heartless standing where he was standing. _

_So both sides were vanishing into their element._

_Vigilem didn't speak, but Fatigo did._

_He said, "No matter, my son will take up my mantle as king of darkness. May you rule with honor, Xehanort, my son."_

_Then they disappeared._

_Once word had reached the Watchers that both their enemy and leader had been killed, they were left with a bittersweet victory. Surrexit cried for days at the loss of her love._

_After Surrexit had been chosen to replace Vigilem as leader, he came to her in a vision._

_She was joyous at seeing him and vice versa. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her._

_Then he released her and told her, "This battle of darkness is not yet over, only delayed."_

_Surrexit was distraught, "But Fatigo was swallowed up by the darkness!"_

_"Like I am, Fatigo is just a part of the darkness. But listen to me. I have a prophecy from the Light."_

_She nodded._

_Vigilem then spoke,_

_"Two adversaries that shouldn't have been_

_Left their fight to their kin_

_While the one of light and dark leads the charge_

_One will remain at large"_

_Then, he gave one last, longing look at his beloved, and whispered gently into her ear._

_"Make sure our children are raised by the light."_

_Then he was gone…_

One stopped, gave Sora a look of sadness, then said,

"Vigilem had two sons, Unum and Caelum. Caelum was your father, and Unum was mine."

"But is Xehanort..?" Sora-Xehanort asked cautiously

"The son of Fatigo, yes."

"But how were the Watchers and Fatigo able to live so long?"

"As I said before, the power of both the light and the dark is immeasurable, so longer life is a side effect. The magic that bound the Watchers together also is included."

"So does this mean I'm…"

"You're a half-Watcher, but a Watcher nonetheless. Your life is also extended."

"And you and I are cousins?"

"Yes. That I am proud about." One stated

"Does that mean that I can swear in as a Watcher?" Sora-Xehanort asked in utter awe.

One sighed, then said

"Yes, but not now, you need to defeat Xehanort first, then I can swear you in as a Watcher. But first thing tomorrow, we start training you to fight for your heart."

Then, One stood up and walked away.

**Hope you liked it! But you guys really need to tell me what to do or else I might do something that you might not like in the story and I don't want that to happen! Today's question is do you want to learn how Kairi finds out about Sora in the next chapter or do you want to see Sora learn to fight for his heart? Review and tell me! the first one to get three reviews about it will be the next chapter.**

**Dragon Out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Great job people, you voted and we are doing a chapter on Kairi! But to those who wanted to see Sora fight for his heart, I'm going to do that next chapter, so everybody wins! Shoutouts to...**

**Guest (you know who you are): I'll do that next chapter! Promise!**

**TerraKH: Thanks! **

**XionTheBlackRose: That makes me feel great! I love your compliments! And yes, you did win.:)**

**xXellesmeraXx: Thanks hope it will be interesting! But I am doing Sora's fight next Chapter**

**1mNobody: Hope this brings Drama!**

**TWI1IGHTMA3TER: Don't Worry about Vigilem, he didn't die. He was just absorbed by the light. He will come back!**

**PrincessofHeartKairi: Just to say hi!**

**Now to chapter 9! **

Kairi looked at the sunset, waiting for her two friends to return home from their Mark of Mastery Exam. She held her keyblade in her hand, striking the air as if she were back in the Castle that Never Was, fighting heartless and Nobodies with Sora.

"Sora…" she whispered, suddenly frozen in her fake attack.

She so desperately wanted Sora to return, with his happy-go-lucky grin and his almost always optimistic attitude. She wanted him to wrap his arms around her again, and more than anything, she wanted Sora to say that he loved her.

Ever since she first arrived to the DestinyIslands, she had always felt more connected to Sora than Riku. Riku was her best friend, there's no doubt about that. But Sora, he had always been there for her.

Her feelings for him had intensified since that night at the Organization's stronghold. It was a feeling that both chilled her to her core, yet filled her with immeasurable heat.

_But I will tell Sora when he gets back from that test, _Kairi swore to herself.

She released her hold on Destiny's Embrace and let it fade back to were it came from.

Kairi got up and walked over to the SecretCave that Riku, Sora, and her had played in when they were kids.

She looked around at the many pictures that were carved into the walls, of the 'monster' that lived in the cave, of the numerous other games they had played, and finally her eyes rested on the one closest to her heart.

She started to cry at the picture of her and Sora sharing both halves of the paupu fruit. It made her feel special that Sora wanted to do something as amazing as this with her. And more importantly, it made her realize that Sora wasn't just a childhood crush, he was her soul mate.

A sudden rush of air was blown into the cave, startling Kairi out of her stupor. She smiled immensely, and then ran outside to see a huge gummi ship on the sand.

She ran as fast as her legs could possibly carry her.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi shouted on excitement.

Riku stepped outside the craft for a second, and then he was tackled with a giant hug from Kairi.

She grinned up at him until she saw his hair.

"You cut your hair." She said teasingly

Riku chuckled, then said, "Really, I just come back from another world and that's the first thing you say to me?"

"Well, yeah! Just answer the question."

"Master Yen Sid thought it wasn't proper for a Keyblade Master to have hair that reached their feet."

For the first time in a month, Riku and she laughed. Then she started looking for the one that she desperately wanted to talk to.

"Where's Sora?" Kairi asked innocently.

Then Riku stiffened his face unreadable. She froze; this meant something happened, something _really_ bad.

"What happened to Sora?" Her voice betraying her fear.

But Riku turned away from her, looking at the water of the sea lapping against the shores. He sighed, possibly in memory.

Then, he gestured towards the gummi ship behind him. When Riku looked at her, his eyes were laced with mourning.

"Master Yen Sid will explain, as he wants to talk to you about something."

Kairi asked what it was. Riku only shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know what it's about."

Worried, Kairi nodded and silently followed him into the craft, wanting to save her questions for the ride.

The main control room was filled with many joysticks and buttons, probably none she was allowed to touch. Riku guided her to a seat. She strapped in as Riku sat in the pilot's chair. He pushed a button and immediately said,

"Highwind Version Five checking in, preparing for takeoff."

Chip and Dale's voices came through a speaker.

"Be careful Riku!"

Then, the ship lurched off the sand, leaving their beloved home in a cloud of sand and seawater.

Soon, they were in the sky going past world after world in a flurry.

Kairi looked outside her window, as it was now safe enough to walk around the cockpit, and saw why Sora loved traveling this way. It was truly remarkable to see all the worlds and stars fly by you.

Riku then hit three more buttons, and then a mechanical voice said that the auto pilot was engaged.

Riku stood up and walked over to the window next to her.

"This is one reason I love being a keyblade master." Riku said lightly.

Kairi was about to ask something, but Riku cut her off.

"Now I know you may have some questions-"

"What happened to Sora?!" She interrupted

He continued, ignoring her question.

"-but I'm asking you to hold off on them until we have Master Yen Sid tell you, okay?"

Kairi bit her tongue, but complied and the ride continued without another word on the subject. The rest of the ride seemed to take an eternity. Anxiety racked through her as she prayed that Sora was safe.

They arrived at the MysteriousTower soon after.

She didn't wait for Riku. She burst from the ship, feeling like it had imprisoned her. Kairi shoved the doors open and ran up the numerous staircases that led to the old sorcerer.

She stopped outside the door to Master Yen Sid's study. The girl composed herself and steadied her breathing. Then she opened the door calmly.

Master Yen Sid sat at his desk, looking casually over a spell book. He looked up, saw her, and waved her forward.

Before she could utter a sound, Yen Sid held up a hand.

"I know you may have many questions regarding Sora, but now's not the time to ask. I will tell you what transpired over the past several weeks."

Kairi respectfully bowed her head to the old master.

"I understand, thank you."

Yen Sid nodded, and then began.

"Sora was taking his Mark of Mastery, when things got off course. The New Organization 13 captured him and before we could save him, they turned him into a Replica of Xehanort. But Sora's heart fought back, turning him into a being of both light and darkness. Then, a guardian of the worlds' balance, known as a Watcher, came and intervened. She was my first apprentice and her name is One. She told Xehanort that since Sora had at least partial control, he doesn't belong in the organization. They left and One explained to us that Sora could fight to get his heart back. So, she took him to the Watcher's stronghold, Watcher's Tower to prepare him."

Kairi had tears in her eyes, non-believing what had happened to the one she had grown to care for so much.

"Didn't Sora fight back?" Kairi tried to hide her despair.

Mickey came out from a door across from Yen Sid's desk. Since he had heard the conversation, he replied,

"Young Master Xehanort put his heart into a deep darkness, so he was asleep when it happened."

Kairi had one thought running through her head, _this whole keyblade business started with a dream._

Mickey then said, "And after it happened, Sora couldn't remember anything."

Kairi felt anger rush through her, which is something she never experienced before.

"Then why didn't you guys save him?" She retorted.

"We tried-"Riku said, who had arrived a few seconds after Kairi. Kairi was sobbing, but then she silenced herself. With her eyes puffy red, she asked,

"Where's Watcher's Tower?"

"Kairi-"Riku was cut off with an angry look from the girl.

"I thought you wanted to help him! This 'Watcher' could be an accomplice with Xehanort!"

Riku sighed, that was _he_ used to believe until he accepted that he couldn't help Sora, so he trusted One to do it.

"Forget it. I'm going to find Sora." Kairi ran from the room and down to the gummi ship waiting at the bottom.

Riku quickly followed. "Kairi wait!" He shouted as he circled downward.

The ship took off as he finally made it out the front door. It left with a _whoosh _and Riku ran up the stairs to Master Yen Sid.

"What do we do Master?" Riku asked, panting like a dog.

Yen Sid didn't lose his calm demeanor, as he answered,

"Kairi can only be convinced if she sees it for herself. She will be fine."

Riku complied, but still looked outside to where the ship disappeared, worrying if his friend was alright.

Kairi zoomed into the rush of other worlds, thinking only one thing.

_I'll save you Sora. I'll save you from that Watcher._

**Hope that this created drama! Next question is that if you guys want a Christmas moment next chapter. I want to do one soon.**

**Read and review.**

**Dragon Out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy December! Only two weeks til my B-Day! Shoutouts to...**

**TWI1IGHTMA3TER: Kairi's going to be ok! I promise! And you will see Sora fight for his heart.**

**XionTheBlackRose: That gives me relief! Thanks! Getting Kairi's personality was the thing I was worried about.**

**TerraKH: Glad you did like it!**

**1mNobody: Glad to see that you liked last chappie!**

**Without further ado...**

**Chapter 10!**

A groan escaped his lips as he woke up with that familiar ache in his chest. Trying to force it down, he stood up, and walked out of bed.

Sora-Xehanort's ribs pained him when he moved. But he didn't care, he had gotten used to the fighting going on in his heart right now. He knew that if he wanted to be of some use to fight off Xehanort, he had to start training.

One was downstairs before him, wearing a red hoodie and long blue pants. She looked over at him, a mug in her hand and her silvery eyes full of humor.

Sora-Xehanort shrugged his shoulders, indicating he had no idea why she was in good humor in the morning.

She told him, "This is the first morning I haven't been a victim of you attempting to skewer me with a keyblade."

He rolled his eyes, "When are you going to let it go?"

"Just as soon as I can be on the other side of the keyblade."

"You are like an elephant with temperament issues."

One sighed, muttering something under her breath about how pigheaded he was. He laughed, and said,

"This was your idea; don't call me pigheaded when you're related to one."

One then snickered, a grin present on her face. Then she motioned with her hand to the small table, silently asking to sit. He complied, grabbing some of the food off the table.

She asked him, "Would you like some peppermint hot chocolate?"

"I have no idea what that is."

One put a mug down, with a red and white stick in it.

"Try it! That is the best thing to have in the morning!"

Sora-Xehanort took a sip, then was surprised at how delicious it tasted. The cool, chill of peppermint that mixes with the warmth and sweetness of the cocoa. In a word, he loved it.

Once they finished, One stood up, and dragged Sora-Xehanort behind her. She wasted no time escorting him to a room he hadn't seen before.

"What's this place?"

"The training facility, where I'm going to start training you."

He looked around in wonder, how such a colossal room could fit inside Watcher's Tower was beyond him. The roof was about fifty feet from the ground. Ropes swung downward like vines on a tree, dangling from the ceiling. Swords were strung up against the left far side of the gym, along with numerous other weapons. Armor was hung up next to them, with many different scratches and dents on them. There were also many different shapes and sizes of training dummies. They all looked like Heartless and Nobodies.

Sora-Xehanort wandered over to the weapon racks, and picked up a simple steel sword. The hilt and guard were a gold color, with a red jewel on it. The steel was a cool, merciless gray.

"Be careful with those! Those weapons are the ones we send to the newbie keyblade wielders."

He looked in surprise. "You give these to keyblade wielders?"

"All the Keywielders that were chosen from the Keyblade War onward were approved by the Watchers, as we couldn't allow just anyone to have a keyblade. We sent the chosen person into a dream where they first learn of their destiny. We do not appear, but we guide them on their first steps to be a master. The sword, staff, and shield were placed on three pedestals and the person chose which one best reflects themselves. Then they had to give one up. The type of Keyblade Master they would be would depend on what they chose."

"Who did it to me?" Sora-Xehanort asked in wonder.

"I did. But now, no more questions! Time to train!"

One then summoned her blue and black keyblade. Then she made him put the sword back and summon his own keyblade.

It had changed since his first day.

The keyblade had become a mixture that reflected his own conflicting light and darkness. One side of the blade had a light golden tint, with orange, spiky tips that stuck out like a small sun, whereas the other side had a deep, blackish-purple color, where dark tendrils were pulsing with darkness. In the middle, it seemed to be a mash-up of the two, with a yellow-golden mixing with the blackish-purple. The edges to the dark side were jagged and sharp, while the other side had a smooth edge. The light side had ribbons of deep, dusty gold crisscrossing it.

The hilt was different. On the dark side, it had what looked like half a dragon's head with purple horns and glowing red eyes. The other side completed the dragon's jaw line, with it being a solid gold that bent upward. It looked like the dragon was about to bite his hand off.

The keychain was a heart, one side black, the other white.

Sora-Xehanort felt strangely satisfied of what the outcome of his situation had affected his keyblade.

One looked at it, and then gazed up at him, eyes serious.

"What's its name?"

"Tell me your blade's name first." He suddenly wanted to know what it was called.

"Oath Binder."

Sora-Xehanort felt satisfied with that name for it. But he had to call his something, as this keyblade was new to the worlds.

He thought of one perfectly suited to it.

"Falling Grace."

One nodded, as the name fit.

"Now then, let's begin!"

Without another word, One flung herself towards him, keyblade out and ready to strike. Surprised, he barely got his keyblade up in time to stop her from slicing him.

"What did you do that for?" He shouted over to her after he flung her off.

"If you want to learn how to endure Xehanort, you have to at least be my equal in sword fighting."

With that, the fight began again.

Sora-Xehanort couldn't even lay the tip of his blade on One; she was too skilled at it. When he tried to feign to the right to go left, she just swung at his side and hit him. When he tried to attack her from behind, she twirled around and struck his ribs with a powerful swing.

Once he was struck down and unable to get up again, then One stopped.

He was frustrated, so he spat out, "You didn't have to hit me."

"If you want to learn to defend your heart, you must learn how to fight back with a cheating madman. If I was Xehanort, I would have summoned a heartless and finished you off."

"Thanks then, for not doing that."

"Anyway, that's enough for the day. I want to show you something."

Curiosity filled Sora-Xehanort's body, which the question arose,

"Where?"

She smiled,

"You'll see."

After flying on One's keyblade glider, they arrived at a place of beautiful sunsets.

"Welcome to TwilightTown."

The entire place was decorated with Christmas lights hanging all above their heads. One waved him over to stalls filled with all kinds of different Christmas goodies, drinks and presents. Many people were laughing and dancing and just having the greatest time. Sora-Xehanort, for the first time in about a month, had smiled truly and genially.

Sora-Xehanort had caught up in the festivities, when he saw One, dancing with a boy who looked oddly familiar.

"Sora!" Hayner yelled above the Christmas music.

Sora-Xehanort pretended to know him, as he didn't want to ruin the fun the townsman had been having.

"Hey! How're things going in TwilightTown?"

Hayner grinned, and then he was joined by Pence and Olette. He told him that a boy named Seifer had lost against him in a Struggle tournament, and about the festivities.

"Already won the Holiday Games. But sorry to be rude Sora, but now, I gotta dance with my girl." Then he walked off with Olette.

One asked him to join her in dancing.

"You should see this place at midnight." One told him, "It's truly magical."

"Does TwilightTown always have big festivities near Christmas?"

"Yes, the nights are the best though. Just wait and see. But for now, do you want to dance? Cousin to Cousin?"

Sora danced the evening away.

Then night fell.

The town was transformed into a stunning aurora of lights, where they reflected off the water from the beach. They each shed a sweet light of joy. To him, it was one of the most beautiful things he had seen.

The lights were glowing, making sure the festival continued. One then quieted the people down, and a show commenced.

The lights made different pictures, of Santa flying off with his reindeer, of a snowman and woman looking off into the cold winter snow, of a giant Christmas tree with presents underneath. The crowd went wild with excitement, especially the children. Sora-Xehanort was also as excited as the kids.

To him, it was the most amazing array of light he had seen.

Then all of a sudden, it stopped.

A big booming voice announced, "The festivities will continue tomorrow, of the 25 Days of Christmas Festival! Goodnight and have a safe journey home!"

And so the littlest kids and their parents left.

But after the light show, the older kids and adults stayed in the tents and started drinking apple cider and eating the leftover goodies.

Suddenly, a voice cried out, "It's One! The storyteller!"

One tried to hide her face, but to get revenge on her from earlier that day, Sora-Xehanort shoved her up front. The mob went wild while she sent him a death glare. He shrugged his shoulders in humor, and then someone shouted.

"One! Tell us a story!"

The crowd roared in agreement with Sora-Xehanort being the loudest.

One, being modest, grudgingly agreed.

"I have the perfect tale." She said.

The crowd gathered in anticipation.

"It's a story about Jack Frost."

**Hoped you guys liked this one! This chapter was inspired by an arboretum I went to on Saturday, so I hope I did a good job on this chapter! **

**Next question is... do you want to hear the Jack Frost story?**

**Until next time...**

**Dragon Out! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Loved the reviews for last chapter, keep it up!**

**Shoutouts to...**

**TWI1IGHTMA3TER: I took your advice! Thanks for it, as I think it made this chapter better! Hope that Jack relates to Sora!**

**PrincessofHeartKairi: THANK YOU!:)**

**TerraKH: I was surprised about Mist! Love the evilness! :)**

**1mNobody: Thanks for the enthusiasm! I LOVED IT! Besides, yes there is a connection I will write about later.**

**XionTheBlackRose: Thanks! I thought Christmas in Twilight Town would be cool!**

Jack Frost was not a winter spirit as we know him today. He was once a human, who was the youngest prodigy to be chosen for the keyblade. His real name was Jack Nubus, son of the best keyblade wielder, Master Yen Sid himself.

He had the wisdom of an old man, and the abilities of a young adult. Ever since the boy first took up a keyblade, he was supreme at wielding its powers. His abilities were vast, and his Light was the strongest of them all.

Jack was born in the Land of Departure, where he was raised to be a caring and inspiring keyblade master. He had light, spiky brown hair and always had a smiling, positive face. His attitude towards life had a certain positive outlook, which he didn't think that hate was in his world. He also had a burning passion to make beautiful art and sketches, which he kept with him the course of his life.

Jack was raised by Master Erauqs, who was a good friend of Yen Sid. Jack was raised by Erauqs because his father was involved in a league of protectors and if villains knew he had a son, Jack would be ought after for his entire life.

So as he trained with his foster father, his destiny was made.

Once, when Jack had been 14, he fell into a dream where he got the legendary weapon: The Keyblade.

But after he woke up, he saw Master Yen Sid standing over top of him. Jack was afraid he got into trouble, but Yen Sid smiled, and said,

"My son, this is the first step into a fantastic life."

Then, new people came to his home, which were the exact same age he was. Immediately, Jack made friends with them. Ever since then, the three had been inseparable. They all trained together and lived under the same roof. They all shared the same dream to be Keyblade Masters.

His two best friends were called, Amicus and Amare.

Amicus was a year older than him, who was always concerned about his friends. But his darkness always follows him, and gives him trouble. He had silvery hair and catlike green eyes.

Amare was the childhood crush for Jack. Her eyes were the deepest sea blue and had long red hair. She had Light deep down to her core, as she was a pure heart of Light.

They had trained together to be keyblade masters, all forming a bond that was never to be broken.

Then darkness came to their home on the Land of Departure. Jack had tried to fight against it, but in the end, he was swept away to another world.

This is where his famous legacy was started.

He went to many different worlds, making new friends everywhere he went. But there was one goal he was trying to accomplish, to find his friends and go back home with them.

But sadly, he could not find his two closest friends in any world he visited. Until he met them in a world created a long time ago created by an evil man named Fatigo.

Amicus had become a slave to the darkness, with him turning into a half-heartless, half-human monster. Amare had been made a prisoner, with the darkness attempting to fill her pure, light-filled heart with darkness. Amicus was being possessed by his inner demons, but he was shown to fight them off.

He tried to not resort to fighting his best friend, but that's what ended up happening. It was brother against brother, and both ended up on their last legs before the darkness started to interfere.

It tried to take Jack and warp his mind into making him another slave, as he was one of the most powerful wielders in the worlds.

But Jack would not give in.

He blasted light into the heart of the darkness, so much, the darkness shone with light as well.

Then, too filled with light to fight back, the evil darkness fled, leaving Amicus and Amare safe and unharmed. With them, he managed to return home to the Land of Departure.

With their light combining with his own, he blasted a light so bright, all they worlds could see it. The darkness quickly fled the territory, as known of the dark incarnates wanted to be around this powerful Light.

Jack had eradicated the darkness in his home, and saved many lives that were taken because of the darkness. Later on, Master Yen Sid came to his son, and told him,

"My son! You have proven yourself to be worthy of our order! You will be a Watcher!"

His date to be sworn in was in a few months.

The teen was a legend among his people, but not all were so happy for him.

Jack however, had a scourge on his legacy, and this one changed his entire life and destiny.

He had a former friend in a boy named Enob. But ever since Jack's first adventure with the darkness, Enob was forgotten. So, Enob became vengeful and jealous of his former friend. Now, Enob wanted nothing more than to take what Jack has.

He asked a demon who wanted to take Jack and his power for his own, to carry out Enob's one wish.

For Jack to be no more.

The demon happily agreed to take Jack, for his source of power was immensely less than that of the keyblade master.

So, Enob told Jack to come back to the dark realm because monsters had kidnapped his dearest friends. Jack wasted no time to arrive at the darkness's stronghold.

But when he arrived, that's when the demon, Malum, attacked.

Jack immediately retaliated, pulsing light into the darkness. But it was too overwhelming. He cried out,

"Help me! Help me Enob!"

But Enob just sneered down at the helpless boy.

"Finally, the legend of Jack Nubus ends here and now. And I will be the legendary figure of the Land of Departure and all the worlds!"

Jack looked on in horror, as he was struck down by Malum, who did the unthinkable to the keyblade wielder.

He took his heart and body.

The monstrosity let itself be shot with light, for when its body died, that is when he tried to take over Jack Nubus. Its' black heart flew over to his own and collided with his chest.

Jack then uttered a terrible cry that was heard all around the universe, as the unbearable pain racked his body. This pain left him with little to no choice but to stab his heart with his keyblade, trying to make the Malum creature leave his body.

But he had not seen where he had stabbed.

If Jack had seen where he had his keyblade positioned, he might have lived through the attempt.

If you didn't stab directly into your heart, you would die.

Jack hadn't stabbed correctly; he was centimeters from his heart.

He died.

But his spirit lived on. Jack had fought back hard enough to win the majority of his heart back. Most, not all. So he still remained in the world of the dead, taking up a new name: Jack Frost

But his struggle with Malum left Jack strange new abilities, mutated from the ones he had originally. Jack's main powers from when he was alive were power over ice, so in response for that, those powers were enhanced the most.

He could control when it rained or snowed. He could generate weather spirits to his control and have them do anything he wanted. He obtained the ability to make the snow twinkle in the sunlight on a cold day. Most importantly, Jack Frost could create the delicate, beautiful patterns of snowflakes and frost.

Unfortunately for jack, the cost of his life cost him his keyblade as well, as only the living can wield a weapon of Light. Instead, now he uses a Sheppard's crook to channel his magical energies.

Jack's internal struggle stripped him of most of his memories. Except for his most important ones of course.

Every single memory involving Amicus and Amare was spared, he kept those memories. But also, the last moments of his life before Enob betrayed him.

Never-before seen anger rushed into his body as he remembered pleading for his life as the demon struck him down.

Jack swore eternal vengeance on Enob, sending the Cold Winds he had under his control after Enob, to make him a spirit as well.

However, word of Jack's 'untimely' death reached his home; the people knew who had caused it. Enob returned, expecting the people to bring celebration as they had with Jack, but instead they tried to bring him to justice.

While in Watcher's Tower, his father knew who had done it, but he couldn't interfere with Enob's betrayal.

It is said that Master Yen Sid had barely smiled since.

Meanwhile back on the Land of Departure, Enob was furious about how the villagers treated his homecoming. So, he decided to kill them all.

Amare and Amicus were among the first to fall.

Jack was beyond angry when word of this reached him. Jack decided to go out on his own to search for the betrayer who ended his life.

He has been on the move ever since.

Now, if you feel the Cold Winds chilling your spine, it is the weather spirits still trying to complete their master's mission. If you see the frost on your window, then Jack Frost set protection upon you. And if you have seen the delicate patterns on the snowflakes, it is Jack Frost searching for Enob.

**Hope I didn't do too bad on this chapter! There is a poll on my profile I'm doing on a story I'm debating to do, so you may want to check that out. I won't be able to work o this for a few days, as I have a competition to prepare for.**

**Review question: Do you like where this story is going?**

**As always, Dragon Out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey I'm back!**

**Shoutouts to...**

**TWI1IGHTMA3TER: Thanks! Plus I tried to make it seem depressing because that's what makes a story dramatic!**

**xXellesmeraXx: I purposely tried to make Amicus and Amare like Riku and Kairi and Jack to Sora in this story, to make it relate to Sora's situation. And I tried to make it seem like Jack would be wandering forever to bring justice for his death. And I really appreciate your opinion!**

**1mNobody: Thanks! That means a lot to me!**

**TerraKH: I really am anxious to find out what happens to Jack after he becomes a father! Keep writing!**

**Anyway, I have to announce that I am making another story to explain One's relationship to Xehanort. This story is my main priority though, so I may not update it as frequently as this one.**

**Anyway.. To chapter 12 my friends!**

One finished her story and all was quiet. The youngest of the group started at her with big, wide eyes, longing for her to continue. The oldest were impressed by her ability to make up stories on the spot.

But in the end, all of them loved the story of Jack Frost. They all sipped hot chocolate under the moonlight, staring at the stars. A cool, calm breeze rushed over them, and then Sora-Xehanort heard a young boy no older than seven say,

"It's Jack Frost!"

Everyone's laughter filled the air. Then, one pointed out a shooting star soaring through the sky. Sora-Xehanort saw One's eyes gleam for a moment, then it was gone.

All of the people then closed their eyes and made a wish. Sora-Xehanort crossed his fingers, and then made a wish that he will always want.

_I wish that I can be who I once was._

After that, everyone else went home, for they wanted to be up as early as they could to celebrate the festival tomorrow.

One took Sora-Xehanort's hand and led him to the Train Station. She summoned her keyblade to be turned into a keyblade rider. She motioned for him to get on with her. She said,

"Hoped you liked the festival."

Smiling, he replied back, "Yeah, I did. I really liked your tale of Jack Frost."

Suddenly, One looked away, saddened about what he had said.

But she shook it off and replied, "He was somebody that I used to know."

Confused, Sora-Xehanort was about to ask what she meant by that, but One held up her hand to silence him.

"Some things are just better left unsaid."

"But can I just ask you one thing One?"

"What is it?"

"Can you tell me why your keyblade is called Oath Binder?"

Surprised with the sudden change of topic, One was caught off guard for the first time in her life. She just silently comprehended whether or not to tell him now or later.

She chose later.

"I promise you Sora, I'll tell you why after tomorrow's training."

Having forgotten about his training, thinking about it again sent a groan out of his throat. Meanwhile, One was laughing inwardly at how she was going to show him more moves that would surprise him.

With that, they took off into the everlasting night, the chilly night air following them back to Watcher's Tower.

_Kairi could feel the cold north wind stinging at the back of her neck, chilling her to the bone. But she wouldn't stop now, not until she found him. _

_She had already picked up some tips from other people from Radiant Garden, that they might have had the slightest clue where Watcher's Tower might be. Apparently, they were wrong._

_"I really need to check my sources." Kairi sighed to herself. _

_She knew that she couldn't go to Twilight Town yet, as she had one more claim to check out. Plus, the town held too many bad experiences for her to want to investigate there yet._

_She had to go to a place where her Nobody once lived._

_Castle Oblivion._

_Kairi remembered that Riku made her swear not to tell any of this to Sora, as he couldn't remember anything of this cursed place. But she also had known about it from Namine's memories._

_She also felt what Namine felt, about her forced use of her powers on Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Kairi also felt partly responsible for what happened, as it was her Nobody who did the deed._

_She shook the thoughts from her mind, she couldn't have any distractions._

_The ship landed with a wobble, other than that it was fine. Kairi exited the ship quick and quiet. Even though the Organization was supposed to be gone, it couldn't hurt to be careful._

_She slipped trough the doorway and immediately she knew there was a dark presence in the room._

_Kairi knew who it was._

_She tried to make it through the threshold but it was too late…_

**_They_**_ had found her._

_Kairi took out Destiny's Embrace and prepared to fight the New Organization 13 members._

_Xehanort appeared as well as his other selves. They surrounded her into a circle. She still wouldn't give in, and stood in preparation to fight all twelve of them._

_Xehanort, for once, didn't look like he enjoyed this. He even seemed to loathe standing here._

_But that didn't stop him from commanding his Seekers of Darkness to attack her. _

_She through off the black coats getting close to her, but eventually Young Xehanort tripped her and she fell into their clutches._

_The young teen asked his older self, "What should we do with the trespasser?"_

_The old man sighed, but answered,_

_"We shall see how long the light and dark incarnate would risk his precious light."_

_Then Xehanort's disciples took the Princess of Heart and left, leaving Xehanort by himself._

_Once he was sure that everyone had left, he walked up to the entrance of Castle Oblivion, all the while wondering._

**_Did he have a choice?_**

**Hey hope you guys thought this created drama! Sorry this took so long to post! Had a bad case of writer's block!**

**Anyway.. Review Question!**

**Did you like Xehanort's inner turmoil?**

**Dragon Out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**You guys are sooo amazing and awesome! The feedback I got fro this story is amazing! **

**The reason I'm so excited is because today is my birthday!**

**Anyway... Shoutout time!**

**xXellesmeraXx: Mysterious is fun isn't it? :)**

**1mNobody: No you're not a sadist, I promise you, last chapter got me excited also!**

**TerraKH: Yeah Kairi gets captured a lot doesn't she... lol besides, having Xehanort showing remorse is kinda fun!**

**TWI1IGHTMA3TER: Glad you noticed that little joke I put i there!**

**Anyway... There's an announcement I want to make. **

**I haven't got much feed back from my other story Too Far Gone. Did I do something wrong on the second chapter?**

**Now on with the next chapter! **

A few weeks later…

One couldn't sleep. She knew that she had to get her mind off a grim subject, so she walked down the chamber corridor, down the stairs, and finally to the main hall.

She looked around at the many artifacts from the other Watchers past, until she spotted the grand piano her father had put in.

Silently slipping into the seat, she opened the protective covering to reveal the keys.

Playing a single note, One positioned her hands into the places she needed them and started playing an old song that had been in the Watchers for generations.

_Light runs…_

_Night comes…_

_Stars shining brightly_

_Dawn comes…_

_Night runs…_

_Far too soon_

_Cool mists shimmer_

_Hark each night bird's incantation_

_Night song…_

_Night song…_

_Fading with each sunbeam_

_Starlight_

_Star bright_

_Come once more…_

"Pretty song."

One froze and turned to see Sora-Xehanort standing next to her with a smirk. He obviously had been there the entire time.

"Oh, so now I scare you. How the Master has fallen…" He was overdramatically crying.

"And how the stupid surprise me." One chuckled lightheartedly.

"Who are you calling stupid?" Now he was pretending to be hurt.

"The guy who came down here without any pants." One then smiled as she gestured downward.

Sora-Xehanort's face turned beet red as he laughed. But then he walked over to his cousin and asked

"Still, what are you doing down here alone?"

"Just been thinking over the past few weeks." One felt her hand slide over the familiar keys that her father taught her how to play.

"What about them?" He sat down next to her.

"Well, it's just that even though you've gotten stronger, Xehanort has also. After you are able to get your heart back, I won't be able to help you on your journey anymore. The responsibilities of a Watcher forbid me."

He seemed to be saddened at first, and then his face lit up as he thought of an idea.

"What if I help you by becoming a Watcher myself?"

"You can't! Your destiny is…

"My destiny is up to me. For you're family, and my family and friends are my power."

"Sora…" One was touched by his proclamation. But also, she was upset, for a Watcher can't interfere with anyone's destiny. For it upset the balance of the worlds that she had sworn to protect.

"Only after Xehanort is gone."

"Promise."

Then, nodding to Sora-Xehanort, One walked back upstairs, leaving him alone with the ghost of her father.

**Sorry if this chapter was bad or too short! I did the best I could! Plus, I really need you guys to answer the review question this time! I want to have a chapter that was decided by my viewers! **

**Review Question: What should I do for next chapter?**

**Anyway...**

**BIRTHDAY DRAGON OUT!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Did you miss me? **

**Anyway, that song in the last chapter doesn't belong to me. I sang it in choir a few days ago. But I thought it was pretty enough to use last chapter.**

**Well, time for shout-outs!**

**a passer-by: Don't worry! Sora isn't going to fall in love with One or anything like that! They're only cousins! **

**xXellesmeraXx: I will try and do that next chapter! I promise you that!**

**1mNobody: Thank you sooooo much! I love it when people tell me that. And I mixed your idea of a chapter with TerraKH's!**

**TerraKH: Thank you for such a great chapter idea! You Rock!**

**TWI1IGHTMA3TER: Thanks! I have to add on to her awesomeness didn't I? :)**

**ONTO CHAPTER 14 MY FRIENDS/READERS!**

_The teen sat by the lapping waves, feeling the quick, cool breeze on her tender skin. She had always liked it when she could smell the salt from the water. But this wasn't the ocean she had known. It was a dark, more sinister version. _

_She had been there for over twelve years, but she never knew that time in the Dark Margin didn't follow in the same time pattern. It seemed like only hours…_

_A man in a black robe came up behind her, a keyblade in hand. She turned and saw him._

_"I don't want any trouble." The teen stuttered. She tried to summon her own weapon, but was unable to. She then tried to get into a fighting stance. But the stranger just held up his cloaked hand._

_"I know. I'm not here to bring it."_

_Then his hand lifted up and pulled back his leather hood. She gasped._

_It was Terra._

_The teen ran up to him and hugged him so tight, but yet she never wanted to let go. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Salty tears fell down her cheeks as her face lit up in embarrassment._

_"Terra, you're okay. You're safe..." The rest was a choking sob._

_"It's great to see you Aqua." _

_Then Terra released his hold while at the same time removing his black coat._

_"Time for a change in clothes. Black isn't really my style isn't it?"_

_Aqua laughed, for the first time in over a decade, she really felt relieved. One of her friends she had thought was gone for good was here. But then another thought crept into her mind._

_"Where's Ven?" _

_Terra shifted uncomfortably; now back in his original apparel from when she last saw him. He seemed to be cautious while answering._

_"Ven is still asleep if that's what you mean."_

_Aqua sighed, so not all of her friends had returned._

_But once Terra saw how disappointed she looked, he backtracked. _

_"But Aqua, I know where his heart is!"_

_Then her heart started to pound with excitement._

_"Where?"_

_"Inside another's heart, helping him fight off Xehanort."_

_Aqua's blood then began to boil. The old man had managed to ruin another person's destiny, just like the three of theirs. But she shook away these thoughts. Revenge is what Xehanort would want._

_A question popped into her mind._

_"What happened to you? How were you able to escape his influence?"_

_Terra shook, whether from bad memory or disgust she didn't know. But luckily, he did end up telling her._

_He was inside Xehanort's heart, everything was dark. Master Erauqs was beside him, both of them trying to find Xehanort. The old man had disappeared from the fighting; Terra was suspecting that he would strike soon. But he didn't. There was only that dark, lonely place._

_A light appeared soon enough. _

_But this light didn't come from Master Xehanort._

_It was a girl, wearing a red hoodie and blue jeans, which came out of the light. She had a small smile on her face as she held out her hand._

_She spoke in a small voice._

_"Ryker doesn't want this. Don't blame him for it."_

_Then, after twelve long years, Terra was free…_

_Aqua was amazed. The fact that Terra had been through that and survived gave her hope that Ven will too._

_But their peace was shattered._

_Numerous dusky white Nobodies strode out from the water, their bodies reaching toward them to attack. Terra pulled Aqua behind him, as he summoned two keyblades._

_He gave one to his love._

_"I had a feeling that I should return this." He grinned._

_"Great timing." _

_A quick, uneasy laugh passed through them as they got into battle stances._

_The Dusks sprang forward in a flurry of white._

_Then, both the Keywielders ran to face the monsters._

One gazed upon the two teens through her Guardian orbs, a sad look on her face. She had freed Terra because she knew that he didn't deserve to be in there any longer.

But now, those monsters are hurting even more people that are innocent.

She looked at the two people fighting for their love.

And knew that everyone was suffering because of her mistake.

That she had loved Xehanort.

**Hoped you guys liked this chapter! Did you like the plot twist? **

**I may not be able to post another chapter until after Christmas, so in my own way...**

**Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Dragon Out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Did you all like the plot twist from last chapter? If you didn't, I will be sad.** **Just kidding!**

**Shoutout time!**

**TWI1IGHTMA3TER: I know, writing about Terra was fun! But I'm going to explain One's relationship soon! As I wanted to put this chapter in first. :)**

**TerraKH: I didn't know that. But I'm glad that you didn't expect it! That's what I was wanting!:)**

**1mNobody: Thank you so much! Do you think I should do romantic one shots? :)**

**xXellesmeraXx: I know! Terra's just that awesome! And I can't wait until you post your new chapters!**

**Fluoricia: I understand about login! That's why I couldn't get this posted yesterday! Anyway, One isn't really a grandma. She's like Edward from Twilight (Sorry if you hate Twilight!) she's just been that age for a while. Same with Xehanort, but I will explain that later.**

**Anyway! Please welcome chapter 15**

Sora-Xehanort didn't know what was wrong with his cousin. They had been fighting for hours, but she wasn't focused on the battle at all. He still couldn't land a hit on her, but neither was One hitting him all that hard.

At last he put an end to it.

"One, what's up with you? Normally I would be on the floor, but I'm still standing. What's the matter?"

One wouldn't meet his eyes. Frustration coursed through him, giving his tired body a new energy.

"One! Are you deaf? Answer me!"

She then decided to look up, an unreadable feeling on her face. One started to turn around and walk away. That was when Sora-Xehanort grabbed her arm.

"I'm tired of you ignoring me when I ask about you! You're not the only person in the universe and you don't have to be a rock!"

One's entire body stiffened. He had finally done the impossible. Sora-Xehanort had gotten under One's skin. And One doesn't like it.

She pulled her arm away and looked up to him, her eyes burning.

"You don't have _any _idea what I'm going through right now."

But then she held her hand out to a training dummy next to him and spoke under her breath.

Suddenly, the doll staggered away from the side wall towards the two relatives, looking like a puppet on strings.

Sora-Xehanort looked at One with astonished eyes. She flashed such a quick smile, he wasn't sure if he truly saw it at all.

"This is to make sure you don't get behind. And so you won't miss me."

"You're going somewhere?"

"Yes and before you ask, no you can't come. It's too private."

Then she nodded to the doll as she disappeared into a Portal Of Darkness. Before he could try to follow her, the puppet started to attack just like a heartless, a tough one at that.

_Great to know she still has a sense of humor._ Sora-Xehanort thought with sarcasm as he was whacked repeatedly with wood claws.

Master Xehanort painfully went up the numerous staircases of Castle to the top room where Kairi was being kept. He had to get up there before he was seen by the other members of the Organization.

As he made his way up, he noticed the pure white walls. They unsettled him, as white was the symbol of purity and innocence. Anything _here_ was the exact opposite. This was the reason he chose black coats for the Organization. They weren't the pure white innocence; they were the dark maniacal black coats.

His chest then started to pound with a pain once again. Wheezing, he fell to one knee, trying to keep the screams he wanted to utter so badly under control.

His heart was hurting so badly.

_But which heart? _Xehanort wondered to himself. _Which person? Which pulse? What side?_

He clutched the locket his love had given him for strength and with a burst of energy, continued upwards. He was shivering, as what he was about to do might send him to the darkness forever.

Fear then made its way through his old body. He had spent years and years in the torturous darkness, with no way out of it. Xehanort desperately wanted to let light back into his heart. This might be his last chance to make amends for what he had done to everyone, so he couldn't make any mistakes.

Even though there was pain skyrocketing through his heart, he finally made it to the room where they kept the Princess of Heart, Kairi.

Slowly, he unlocked the door with his keyblade and walked over to the teen.

A dark, red cage was where they kept all their prisoners. Xehanort felt satisfied with the color though, for if it had been white like everything else here he would've screamed.

Kairi was lying curled up in a corner, not showing any of her usual cheerfulness or optimism. The beautiful red hair she had was tangled and matted. There was no trace of the brave woman Xehanort's Nobody fought with. Here was a girl stripped of her pride and almost everything she cared for. Xehanort knew he was the one who had done this to her, and immediately, he regretted doing it.

But he would fix it soon enough.

Her eyes were puffy and red like she had been crying. Her sobs echoed through her cage letting her drown in misery.

She looked up when she heard the door close, where she was met by the gaze of her captor.

She tried to put up a façade of rage, but Xehanort saw right through it. She was scared out of her wits, thinking he was going to try and hurt her even worse. But what she didn't know was that her look hurt him even more.

He walked up to the cell door.

"Don't… Don't come any closer!" She begged while scooting as far away from him as she possibly could.

Ignoring her completely, Xehanort summoned his keyblade once more and brought it down upon the bars of the door. It shattered like ice beneath it.

When he looked up at her again, Kairi looked puzzled, as if she were trying to calculate what happened. Xehanort rolled his eyes and tried to convince her that he wasn't trying to trick her.

"I promise, I'm going to get you out of here." He reached out his hand.

"How can I trust you? You were the one who put me through this living nightmare!" She told him, suspicion in her gaze.

"I know what I've done was wrong. I am trying to make amends for it. Hurry! We have to get you out of here soon or else the other members will find us."

Understanding, she nodded. But she was still cautious of his motives, as when she took his hand, she held it stiffly.

She summoned her own keyblade.

"Why couldn't I do that in the cell?" She asked.

"My younger self designed it. It blocks the energy that lets a person summon a keyblade, therefore, rendering the prisoner defenseless."

He told her to be silent for the rest of the way down, where she complied. Again, his heart problems slowed them down more than he liked. But eventually they reached the bottom of the stairs.

When they reached the door, footsteps were heard clambering down those accursed staircases. He released her hand and immediately the pain increased by ten. He couldn't stop the cry that escaped him.

Kairi, being the forgiving person she was, tried to help him up. But he just shoved her off.

"Go! While you still can! They're coming!"

"But what about you?" She asked with concern as she summoned her glider.

"I've been surviving this nightmare for decades! I can survive it a little longer! Go!"

Reluctantly, she agreed and finally escaped the nightmarish Castle Oblivion.

Xehanort smiled weakly. He heard the other members reach him and he was immediately bombarded with questions.

"Where did the girl go?"

"How did she escape?"

"Should we go after her?"

"Are you going to do anything?"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled above the others. He was already racked up with physical pain. He didn't want a headache.

"I will go after her alone. You all stay here and guard the Castle. If any of you follow me, I will personally release you to the heartless army."

Nervous, all of the heads nodded and backed away from him.

He wasn't going after her. He was going to meet someone important and he didn't want any of the New Organization to find out about it.

He summoned both his armor and rider and set off. He wished it would be the last time he would see this dark and fallen from grace castle, but he would have to be patient. Xehanort was a patient man.

_A man in a black robe appeared on the place where all of this began, The Keyblade Graveyard. He walked along the pathways of the numerous keys and once again saw the toll of the Keyblade War._

_And here he was trying to make a new one._

_An appearance of his guest took him out of the grim thoughts he was having, thankfully._

_She walked calmly over to him._

_"It's good to see you Xehanort." She grasped his arm into a firm handshake._

_"The same goes for you One."_

**I know yu all are wondering why One was so hostile with Xehanort at the beginning of this story. I will explain soon! I promise!**

**So I hope you all had a Happy Holidays!**

**Review Question: Did you like hearing from Xehanort's POV (Point of View to those who don't know.)**

**Dragon Out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ever since I posted last chapter, I couldn't stop typing! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Shoutouts:**

**xXellesmeraXx: I'm sooo happy to hear that! Thank you so much! And besides, I wanted to see what would happen if Xehanort was also a victim of the darkness.**

**TWI1IGHTMA3TER: I'm glad you did! Me too though, in the games he's so evil and here I am making him a good guy! Am I crazy or what? :)**

**TerraKH: I'm excited that I left some people wondering what's next! That's what I was hoping for! Thank you!**

**1mNobody: That means alot! Maybe I will make a romantic one-shot! But what would it be about is the problem I have! Anyway, you are so nice thanks!**

**To Chapter 16 and beyond!**

Xehanort pulled off his black cloak, leaving it discarded on the sand-like ground. He eyed it with disdain.

"My father never picked the brightest colors, did he?"

One's uneasy chuckle settled his nerve. She looked up at the sky with sadness on her face.

"I still don't believe we have to carry on their war. It was all about grudges, and I don't hold any against people."

"We don't have to. I always thought that we had a choice in the matter."

"But then your father…"

"Don't say anything about that merciless murderer."

Xehanort looked away with pain in his eyes, remembering what his father did to him all those years ago. One came up and hugged him. It was the first time in years that they had met like this.

"You know my offer still stands about taking the darkness from your heart."

Xehanort felt a sense of longing for finally being free of his father's darkness, but he knew that it couldn't be. He had to live with it still, until the time the War comes around.

"You know what would happen if I did One."

"I know, but is it wrong to give the one I love some hope after he lost everything?"

She held him closer. For once in over twelve years, Xehanort felt like he could control his own destiny. But bitterness was still in mind, as his father made him a pawn in this messed up game.

Xehanort gently shrugged One off his shoulder.

"I'm not who I once was."

"Ryker, you will always be you, no matter what."

Her confidence made a small smile appear on his face. Then he realized that he shouldn't even be here, as his inner wall could come crumbling down.

And if that happened it would be catastrophic. Xehanort desperately wanted to just be with One and never want to worry over something like this again. But he knew what would happen if he let his guard down for even a moment. That dark side would come out again.

If it did, he will never get back to the light.

"One, I thought you knew that I'm not Ryker anymore. I'm Xehanort, remember?"

He smiled cruelly. He saw that time when One first freed Sora-Xehanort from the Castle that Never Was. The hatred in her eyes, the burning loathing in her words broke him on the inside.

"Ryker, you weren't in control then. Your father was the one I did that to. If I ever hurt because of that, I am so, so sorry."

Her eyes betrayed the emotion she was trying to cover up. She felt alone.

Xehanort didn't want to see the hurt in her face. So he looked away. But what he saw didn't help. All of the lifeless keys that were forever frozen in the places where they fought.

He fell to his knees, a single tear coming out of his eye. The catastrophic events that took place here so long ago were coming back to haunt him. All because of Fatigo. The reason he, Xehanort, had hurt so many people was because of his father putting his heart into Xehanort's.

His father was in control when he hurt those three keyblade apprentices. When he had killed his best friend. When he was an apprentice to Ansem the Wise. And worst of all, when he made the heartless again.

Those heartless in turn had hurt so many people. Xehanort had so desperately wanted to give back as much as he could to repent. So he could make things right. But one thing that he was in control of was when he put his heart into others.

"Do you know why I put my heart inside Sora's?"

One looked confused. She had thought that Fatigo was in control when that happened. Why had he done that?

"Do you know why I put a piece of my heart in anyone else's?"

"I thought…"

"That my father did that?" Xehanort chuckled with cold humor.

"No, that one was my crime."

"But why? How could you do that to Sora? To anyone?"

Xehanort flinched at the amount of rising anger in her voice. She was actually terrifying if she does that. It was one of her best qualities.

But still, if she gets even madder, then her keyblade would soon start swinging.

"If one of them resists Fatigo's influence, then it helps free both themselves and everyone else."

"But why did you choose Xigbar? Or your younger self?"

"I thought they wouldn't want to risk their freedom. But they gave into the temptation of the power that Fatigo promised them."

"But Sora…"

"I knew that he was a pure Light. He would always fight the darkness. So I put my heart into his and he fought against him every step of the way. No matter what the pain."

At that moment, Xehanort collapsed onto one knee, pain racking through his heart. One ran up to him and immediately started to help him up. Xehanort waved her off.

"Don't worry. It's just a setback to fighting back."

"You're fighting back against him?"

Hope was written all over her face. Xehanort felt happy that he could make her smile again. He smiled too.

"Yes. Even though what I did was stupid and selfish, I don't regret it."

"Why?"

For once, Xehanort's inner demons had left him. He felt free. He knew it was because of Sora. All of it started with Sora.

"Because for once, I have hope again."

**Hope this wasn't too cheesy! If it was I'm sorry!**

**Review Question: Do you think Xehanort made the right choice?**

**Dragon Out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the wait!** **But I am happy with all of the awesome reviewers I have for this story! **

**Shoutouts to...**

**TWI1IGHTMA3TER: Thank you! And yes, Fatigo controlled his son for throughout his life. great parenting skills aren't they? :)**

**xXellesmeraXx: I am always relieved when I hear it was a good chapter! Thank you! And thanks for reviewing my new story! :)**

**PrincessofHeartKairi: Your comments make me smile. :)**

**TerraKH: I enjoy your opinion. Every good story has people with different opinions and I appreciate it! Thank you! :)**

**1mNobody: Thank you! I was worried it was too cheesy with the romance. And Sora will banish it! I promise you! :)**

**And now, presenting the long awaited chapter 17! **

Kairi flew on the glider for what seemed like hours, and then she stopped. Looking around to see if any of the New Organization had been following her, she saw none. She released a breath she had no idea she had been holding. Gazing back into the direction of Castle Oblivion, she wondered what was going through Xehanort's mind when he freed her.

Had he been mad? Regretful? Kairi had no idea. Didn't he imprison her to lure Sora to him? Did Xehanort free her to repent for his actions? Questions buzzed around her head like a hive of bees. None of this added up.

But she shook her head to free her of these thoughts. Kairi had to get back to her main mission: to rescue Sora.

The red-headed teen flew faster than she realized, desperation being her motivation. _Sora must be around here,_ she thought in worry, _he has to be._

Her hair flapped in the breeze, which thankfully untangled it. She felt much better to be free, as she started to feel ill when she was left in that cage. The members of the New Organization had thankfully left her alone. Except for them bringing her meals, she didn't even see them.

Kairi then resolved to avoid worlds they knew she's been before. The black hooded Replicas would expect that. So she had to go to worlds that not even Sora had been to. So she could keep up her search.

Her seemingly endless journey carried on as if she hadn't even been captured. Until she saw the outline of a strange world…

_Sora-Xehanort felt as if One left the doll with all of her fighting skills. It felt very embarrassing to be beaten by an unthinking mannequin. His keyblade felt heavy in his hands; as if one more ounce were added to it he would drop to the floor like a stone._

_Finally giving up, he threw Falling Grace to the floor, where it dispersed into both the light and darkness. The doll stopped in its attack and immediately slumped to the floor; lifeless. Still wary, Sora-Xehanort lightly tapped it with his foot. It still didn't move off the ground._

_"If it were this easy to stop it, I wish I'd done it sooner." He grumbled, while rubbing his many bruises._

_Thankful that he was finished for the moment, he decided to think a little bit. _

_It had been countless days since he arrived here, and the attacks still bothered him. His heart hurt even more now, as if both sides of it were tearing it apart. Memories came and went, but nothing important. He so desperately wished that he could bring up something, even a fleeting one, if only for a moment._

_Taking his leave, he walked out of the training hall. Sora-Xehanort walked up those endless stairs to the top of the Tower. He saw the nearest window and opened it in a flash. The scent of fresh air hit him immediately and it felt so heavenly. The night stars gleamed so brightly, he could swear that it was as bright as the sun._

_He climbed out of the window. Sora-Xehanort held onto the supporting beam next to the opening. Gathering his courage, he let go of the glass pane and fully dangled outside of Watcher's Tower. Hoisting himself up, he grabbed tiles of the roof. _

_Then Sora-Xehanort climbed up the beam like he was climbing a steep mountain, using cracks in the walls as footholds. Soon, he hauled himself upward until he got all the way on the rough tile of the roof. One didn't know, at least Sora-Xehanort didn't think she did, that he always came out here for a few hours after they were done training._

_The sight of the other worlds always fascinated him. Like he could see the entire universe. But one thing he dwelled on often was the fact he couldn't even remember how or why he was so touched by the presence of the cosmos. It mad no sense._

_But he felt as if he could escape his destiny if he just lie there. He could be free of it…_

_But Sora-Xehanort knew it was a failed attempt from the start, for he had tried numerous times with Riku to deny fate._

_"Wait what?" Sora-Xehanort finally realized what he had said. He trailed the thought, back through the recesses of his consciousness, to where the memories were kept._

_It was like they were locked behind a door with a lock and key, he couldn't access them. But that didn't sway his determination, not one bit. Then Sora-Xehanort remembered Falling Grace._

_He summoned it, and with it he fell into a sort of dream._

_Like how it started before…_

**I hope this wasn't too bad! And sorry I couldn't get this up earlier!**

**Review Question: Do you want to see Sora-Xehanort's or One's POV next chapter?**

**Dragon Out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Again, I love having all you fantastic viewers reading my stories! You guys are all so awesome!**

**Shoutouts to...**

**DogTagsgirl: You saved me by suggesting to do both for this chapter! Thank you! P.S., I made a one shot last night! Thanks for inspiring that!**

**TerraKH: I don't mind! I just like it that you liked the chapter!**

**TWI1IGHTMA3TER: Thank you! :)**

**xXellesmeraXx: I like how you are always so positive! :)**

**Now then, presenting... Chapter 18!**

_He was free-falling. It felt like deja-vu. Darkness surrounded him. There was no sound, no light. He was in nothingness. Sora-Xehanort fell towards even darker space. But then a bright light appeared beneath him. It turned into a stain glass podium. _

_He flipped over, as he had been falling headfirst. He landed softly on the beautiful, yet fragile craft. The picture depicted himself before Xehanort, with his old clothing and his friends surrounding him. But on the opposite side showed Xehanort, holding his keyblade. His golden eyes seemed to gleam even then. A great, booming voice was soon heard._

**_Hero of the Light, unfortunate that we meet again on these circumstances._**

_Sora-Xehanort looked around, trying to see where it was coming from, for it wasn't One._

**_The world of memory is tied to the heart._**

_A small opening appeared beneath him. Panicking, the teen tried desperately to free himself. The voice went on._

**_To release memory once more…_**

_Heartless and Nobodies started to appear out of the gloom. Their long, clawed hands reached out, so they could take his heart. Terrified now, Sora-Xehanort tried to summon Falling Grace. It wouldn't appear in his hands. Incredulous and hopeless, he tried to block himself with his hands. He closed his eyes for what he believed to be the last time when he heard the voice said,_

**_Then the door must open._**

_As if that very word had killed them, the monsters vanished just as soon as they came in contact with his skin. Panting, Sora-Xehanort started to relax. Then he started to sink once again. Holding his hand up in desperation, he thought he would fall through and never be seen again. Until another hand grasped his own._

_A girl wearing a long black Organization coat pulled him out of the hole. It closed up as he was pulled out. Now finally free, Sora-Xehanort turned to his savior. She just held up her hand._

_Her short, choppy black hair looked somewhat familiar, as were her sea-blue eyes. A kingdom key was in her other hand, raised just in case they both were attacked._

_"Thank you..." Sora-Xehanort started._

_"Xion." She said with a small smile._

_Before he could question Xion any further, Xion held a finger to her lips, as if it was a tightly kept secret. Then she held out her small, gloved hand._

_In a small whisper, she said, "Memory bound us both together Sora."_

_Not understanding, confusion laced his features. But it was to be expected, as Xion started to chuckle lightly to herself. She grasped his hand tightly. She started to take him toward to a door seemingly full of light._

_She finished in sync with her steps. "And now, it's time to set us both free."_

_Happily, Sora-Xehanort agreed inwardly. She was another person helping him fight. She was also going to be set free._

_They went through the door._

_Then there was nothing._

One sped through the infinite cosmos, trying to reach the Tower as soon as possible. Xehanort left earlier, as he couldn't stand to see the past mistakes he made. He also had to prepare for their plan. She had to return to see if Sora-Xehanort's ready to fight off the darkness in his own heart. But One felt uneasy that Xehanort had to return to Castle Oblivion. She felt like she would never see him again.

But she shook off the unnecessary feeling. She didn't want to worry herself on what could never happen.

But one thing she did feel was as if she were flying on her own. It had felt good to see Xehanort after all these years. And on friendly terms at that. It was good to see that he returned her feelings.

She flew past the other worlds when she saw the other glider. It looked flowery and like a keyblade she once saw. _Of course!_ One thought with realization. _That must be Kairi!_

Swiftly and quietly, One made sure she tailed the red haired teen. She knew that Sora's old friend blamed her for what happened. But the Watcher thought she would never be this close to her home world. The spell that should keep out intruders was still in effect, yet why wasn't she stopping?

They grew so much closer to Watcher's Tower, that they could start to see the high point of the tower. Clouds obscured the rest of it.

Then the realization hit her like a keyblade attack.

_Kairi must've been part Watcher too!_

**I hope this chapter was awesome! This is one of my favorites!**

**Review Question: Did you enjoy seeing Xion?**

**Dragon Out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry this chapter took forever! **

**Shout outs to...**

**TWI1IGHTMA3TER: I know, but I had to put in Xion! She wasn't fighting for Sora's heart as she was trapped within it. And thank you so much! :)**

**TerraKH: Thank you! :)**

**PrincessofHeartKairi: I always enjoy hearing what you have to say my friend! I applaud you for that! :)**

**This is, the next chapter... Dun Dun DUUUUUUNNNNNN!**

One sped up her glider, determined to neither be seen nor be at the Tower after Kairi, as she doesn't know that she's not hurting Sora. One's brown hair fluttered behind her, like a small bird about to take flight. Her determination was unwavering, but how big was Kairi's?

She reached the Tower first. One burst through the doors and ran to the Training hall. She found the training dummy on the floor with Sora-Xehanort nowhere to be seen. Irritation and sarcasm rose up in her like a thunderstorm.

"Figures" she muttered under her breath, "That he should find out about the loophole." She nudged her substitute with her foot, rolling her eyes. That was the bug she could never get out of the system. If you put away the keyblade, then the doll's will vanishes as well.

"Stupid, flimsy thing." One kicked it to the side wall, with the others in case it 'accidentally' broke in the middle of practice. It was the first excuse she used when she wanted to get out of training with her father.

One shook her head madly. This was _not _the time to be wallowing in a memory that is no more. She had to find Sora-Xehanort before Kairi did!

Light on her feet, One spun on the balls of her feet and threw herself through the doorways. She ran up all the numerous staircases, looked in every room, and even checked the locked door at the end of the hall. Nothing. Not a trace of the spiky haired brunette.

She was reverently looking for him until a realization dawned upon her.

_He can't be._ She told herself repeatedly, shock filling her veins. _Only my father and I know that hiding spot! He couldn't have found our spot. _

One had a single place in Watcher's Tower that she kept to herself. That was a small ledge on the roof where her father, Unum, had taken her out every single night to see the worlds they protected.

One treasured that place. It was the last thing that she shared with her father before he died. After he did, One made a pact to always be there as a tribute to her dad's legacy. She even put his keyblade behind the tiles of the roof.

The ledge always helped when she needed to be with him. It seemed that Unum always was there to speak with her. It was even his guidance that persuaded One to interfere with Xehanort and Sora.

Blindly, One got to the window. She thrust it open in a flash and stuck her head outside. What she saw blew her away. Also, the truth that Sora-Xehanort had found something this personal to her was an emotion that could not place.

She jumped to the foot hole and scrambled to the bend in the ceiling to where it fashioned as a seat.

Sora-Xehanort was sitting there, Falling Grace in his right hand. He was talking to a familiar black haired girl. Surprise lingered on her features before she hid it under layers of calm. But happiness of seeing her friend again was overwhelming.

"Sora?" One asked, both trying to sound surprised and angry.

Sora-Xehanort froze and turned to face her with his eyes betraying the tiny bit of fear he held her in. It took One's entire Watcher training to suppress her laughter at his discomfort. It was mean, she knew, but it was a bit funny to see.

"Hey One! I... Ahh," Sora-Xehanort tried to put his experiences into words, but he could not find them. One tapped her fingers as if she expected a response, but as she always did, already knew the answer.

But eventually, Sora-Xehanort found how to explain it. With Xion's help, he explained what he went through in his heart. One seemed to take in every second, did ask a question or two, but for the most part remained in stony silence.

When they were done, One smiled hugely. This was _great!_ Since he remembered his past, fighting Fatigo wasn't going to be as hard as she thought. For once in over a decade, she finally had confidence that they would win.

But then she remembered Kairi.

Quickly and urgently, One hurried both the black haired girl and the spiky brunette back into the Tower's pinnacle. Xion seemed to understand the situation at hand and complied without a complaint.

Sora-Xehanort didn't catch on.

"What's happening? One? Xion? What's the matter?" he asked with innocence.

Annoyed, both Xion and One gave him an icy stare that gave him the shivers. But still, One spoke in a harsh whisper, "Shut up!"

Nervous, Sora-Xehanort nodded enthusiastically. But still, One heard the intrusion, the pounding on the doors, the rushing up the steps. One cursing her bad luck, wished that this will all end fine.

That was when the girl of Sora's dreams unveiled their hiding place. At first, it was as if Kairi couldn't believe what she was seeing. But then, releasing a choking sob, she ran up to Sora-Xehanort and wrapped her arm around him. Tears ran down her face as she murmured to herself repeatedly.

"Sora… Sora, you're really here." She squeezed him tighter.

Then her eyes rested on One, for she knew Xion wasn't the Watcher. Sora-Xehanort concerned, thought while wincing. _This could get ugly._

__**Hoped it was a good enough chapter! Please review!**

**Review Question: What do you expect to see next chapter?**

**Dragon Out!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Glad I got this out before things got too hectic! Hope you like it!**

**Shout outs to**

**TerraKH: I based my chapter off of your vision for it. Thank you for unintentionally helping me getting this released sooner than expected!**

**xXellesmeraXx: I made it more dramatic like this because she thinks One kidnapped Sora and she if Kairi sees Sora with One in her castle, it will 'confirm' her suspicion. Sorry I confused you!**

**DogTagsgirl: Don't worry about it! It's totally okay! And thank you! P.S. Xion does mention Roxas once in this chapter! Did that for you!**

**TWI1IGHTMA3TER: I know LOL! And sorry for making you burst! I hope I made the chapter good enough for you and all my other readers!**

**So, presenting for the first and only time, Chapter 20!**

Kairi glared at One with such hatred, even she stepped away from the pretty red-head. Kairi then walked over to her and summoned Destiny's Embrace. Wary of her, One summoned Oath Binder and held it in front of her. The Princess of Heart's hands were clenched so tightly that her knuckles turned white. No one had ever seen her, this angry.

"Why did you kidnap Sora?" Kairi snarled as she held her keyblade towards One's chest. But the Watcher just tried to reason with her.

"I never kidnapped him," One stated calmly and coolly, "I asked him if he could come with me, and he agreed to. I was trying to help train him to fight against Xehanort!"

Kairi scoffed at her answer. "Do you expect me to believe that Sora would trust you before his friends to help him? You might've caused his heart to be like this in the first place!" With a cry of anger, Kairi launched herself at One, keyblade outstretched and ready. But the Watcher appeared to resent attacking the red head.

But still, One raised her weapon to block her assailant's attack. She pushed Kairi to the side with a whip of Oath Binder. Again, the Watcher tried to reason with Sora-Xehanort's friend.

"Yes, it _was_ my fault Sora ended up the way he is," One spoke with guilt practically dripping from her words. Kairi allowed herself to gain a smirk for only a second, and then it disappeared. One continued,

"But I never placed Xehanort's heart inside him. I just arrived their seconds after the mistake happened. I've never forgiven myself since. But I promise you, it was never an intention to hurt him!" One admitted. Xion stood in silence, knowing it wasn't her place to speak. But Sora-Xehanort was standing in shock. But one thing he knew was that One _never _wanted to hurt him.

But before he could intervene, the girls' fight resumed once again. Kairi was on the offensive, repeatedly whacking her keyblade upon One's. One was trying to refrain from using too much of her strength, as not to hurt the red head.

One never made an aggressive attack. When Kairi struck, she parried. When the Princess lunged, she leapt out of the way. When the red head stabbed, One just swiftly veered in the opposite direction. Kairi seemed to notice this, when she snarled,

"Why don't you fight back you coward!"

One, keeping her cool, stopped defending herself. Oath Binder dissipated from site as the Watcher released the keyblade. One extended her hand in both defeat and friendship. She spoke with a soft tone.

"I don't hurt a friend," she said kindly.

But Kairi, unsure, raised her keyblade again. It was then Sora-Xehanort decided that enough was enough. He gently pushed Destiny's Embrace down to the floor. A small signature Sora grin and he said with happiness.

"It's good to see you Kairi." The girl was flustered that Sora-Xehanort approached her in this way. Xion was giggling, as it was funny to see a girl fight with someone ten times her strength, then be afraid of the person they were trying to 'save'. But this made her think of Roxas. Sadness overwhelmed Xion for a brief moment. She whispered Roxas' name as she remembered that she made him hurt her. But she shook the memories away. Memories like that would bind her once again. She turned her attention back to the two Destiny Island inhabitants.

"I thought she had taken you against your will!" she cried out as she wrapped her arms around Sora-Xehanort. He, in turn smiling, returned it. Just for a brief moment, they were back to Castle Oblivion, where Kairi had just found him for the first time in close to two years.

Just like back then, a tiny tear slid down her eye, while she whispered so only Sora-Xehanort could hear. "This is real." Sora –Xehanort closed his eyes and remembered being with her at the Organization's old stronghold. The smell of the sea in her hair, the tenderness in her ocean blue eyes. It seemed that they both could live in that moment for all of eternity. But alas, it could not be.

Xion spoke for the first time in a long while. "So, what do we do to defeat Xehanort?" Two sets of eyes looked at her with confusion. All three of them didn't know what to do. They all turned to One, but saw her dawn herself in keyblade armor.

It was the color of morning mist. Swirling patterns of deeper colors like red and blue laced through the protecting equipment like veins. On her back she wore a helmet with two dragon-like horns sticking from the top. Her eyes were hidden in the sunglasses in the helmet. She tossed two different sets of keyblade armor to Sora-Xehanort and Kairi.

"The plan is…" One began with confidence, "We have Xehanort betray his New Organization Thirteen. Then we help fight for his heart. For if we free his heart, everyone else's will soon follow."

**I hope this was good enough! Writing out this chapter was the most difficult one!**

**Review Question: What do you want to see next chapter?**

**Dragon Out!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Glad I got this chapter done sooner than I thought!**

**Shout outs to...**

**DogTagsgirl: I'm sorry! I didn't get Roxas in this one! I promise that I will try to put him in next chapter! And thanks for the review, as always!**

**TWI1IGHTMA3TER: I think you might like this chapter than! :)**

**xXellesmeraXx: Thank you! That means a lot to me! You are epic!**

**PrincessofHeartKairi: Thank you my friend! :) But surprising as it seems, it was difficult to write!**

**To chapter 21 my friends!**

Kairi and Sora-Xehanort's eyes fell on One as if she were insane. Xion was nodding slowly, as if she were unsure about whether or not it was the wisest decision. But of course, the Watcher ignored them all. She had to do this, and she needed as many people for help.

One told them swiftly that she had met up with Xehanort to discuss how to discreetly enter the Castle without being noticed. She also taught them to summon their keyblade armor.

"As one doesn't know what might save them in the end." One spoke gravely. Again, both the two lovebirds just kept staring at her with incredulous eyes. Snorting, the Watcher shouted angrily,

"Are you daft!? Did you not here a single word I've said?! We have to move now!" the Watcher then summoned her keyblade in reaction to her clenching fists. Oath Binder seemed to respond, slightly shaking and trembling in her hands.

"You said we had to free_ Xehanort!_" Sora-Xehanort shouted, which surprised One. She thought Kairi would be the first to complain, but the said red head was just standing in shocked silence. One was irritated at both of them for not trusting her judgment.

"Do you not trust me? I've spoken to Xehanort! He said he could…" One was cut off by an angry glance from Kairi. Oh how she _hated_ people interrupting her. But again Sora-Xehanort bit back at her like an angry dog.

"Xehanort is the reason any of us are here right now! I wouldn't have even left my test if it wasn't for Xehanort!" Sora-Xehanort spoke in an even tone. One did know he had a point; he would've passed if it wasn't for the New Organization's interference. But Sora-Xehanort also missed another thing.

"Xehanort's the reason you even know there's a keyblade." One began in a hushed whisper. Surprise seemed to linger on both of their faces as she spoke. Satisfaction also emerged from the Watcher as they remembered it.

Defeated, Kairi asked, "So why did you take his side?" Trying her best not to roll her eyes in sarcasm, One tried her best to explain the situation with her childhood crush.

"Well, Sora, remember when I told you about Fatigo?" One asked questionably. Sora-Xehanort nodded. How could he forget? He remembered the story well, as his own life related to Vigilem's. But Fatigo had died, hadn't he? Sora-Xehanort asked One about it, but she just shook her head.

"It would be better if that were the case," the Watcher muttered almost silently. Almost. Xion heard, but she didn't say anything. One continued, "But no, Fatigo just was absorbed into the darkness. But he _did_ have a son…"

Kairi and Xion both didn't have a clue what One was saying, but with a shock, Sora-Xehanort realized what One meant.

"He didn't! That Fatigo…" the spiky haired brunette began, horror across his face. With the shared feeling, Sora-Xehanort's cousin nodded. Then, the teen let loose a sort of choked sob.

"Fatigo took his own blackened heart and put it inside his own son's." One said in sadness. Xion put her hand to her mouth, to block the agape position her lips made. Kairi, shocked, held onto Sora-Xehanort's harder and buried her face into it, crying softly.

When she turned back around, the red head looked like a new woman with a strengthened resolve. Walking toward One in small steps, she asked,

"Did you love Xehanort?"

As if that simple question sparked a fire, something burned behind the Watcher's eyes. A very strong, passionate emotion that no one could place. Except Kairi. She had the feeling when she found out about Sora-Xehanort's fate at the Mysterious Tower.

Love. That was One's secret. She loved Xehanort.

As if worried about her cousin's reaction, and then deciding against it, One nodded slowly. "Yes, I did… do love Xehanort." That simple sentence began a long, yet stunned silence in the small room.

But Kairi understood. You can't change your feelings, no matter how much you try.

_When Kairi was younger, she didn't understand why she always felt closer to Sora. She did like Riku as a close friend, and she cared for him. But Sora… he was always so kind and compassionate. He bravely stood up to anyone if they hurt his friends. There was one time on the Islands were there were bullies trying to ruin their fun. Kairi had lived there for a little over a year. The bullies were ten years old, and were much bigger than the six and seven year olds making sand castles on the beach._

_The biggest one, Carver, had stolen Kairi's favorite Thalassa Shell. She had received it from her father the first day she came. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she jumped to try and reach it from Carver's hand._

_"Please! Please give it back!" Kairi cried as she tried to reach for it again. The shell was just out of her reach. The bigger boy laughed._

_"Do you want it? Come get it!" Carver pushed Kairi onto the sand. Crying out for Sora, he had come in seconds. He was taller than Kairi, but still was shorter than the ten year old. He gave an angry look, so much different than his regular ones, at the older boy. _

_"Give Kairi back her shell!" Sora yelled. Still laughing, the two friends of Carver's, she couldn't remember the names, grabbed Sora and pushed him to his knees. He didn't cry out. Carver loomed over the younger boy._

_"Think you can take it, and then fight me!" With a shout, Carver launched himself at Sora. His lackeys held her shell._

_This had been so much different than their play fights, because Sora was actually risking getting hurt. She tried to help her friend, but the two boys held her back._

_Sora kept hitting Carver with his favorite toy sword. The bigger boy never could hit the smaller boy. Finally, the bully had enough._

_"Fine! Take the dumb shell!" The boys holding it dropped it and stalked after their leader. Sora walked over to Kairi, worried._

_"Are you okay Kairi?" he asked. Kairi, thankful, replied yes and thanked her friend. Sora's grin appeared on his face and that was when she felt the pull. The first of many…_

Kairi tuned back into the present situation.

She understood the Watcher for the first time.

"One, what's Xehanort's real name?" Kairi asked with curiosity. The question pulled all of the room out of the stupor they had all had. One looked up, a small smile on her face.

"Ryker," the Watcher said with longing in her voice. "His name is Ryker."

**Think this was good? Hope it was!**

**Review Question: Did you like the little memory?**

**Dragon Out!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry! Shout outs to**

**TerraKH: Don't worry about it! It's fine!**

**TWI1IGHTMA3TER: Thanks! There's another this chapter!**

**DogTagsgirl: :) You have quite an eye don't you, my friend! I seriously laughed when I read the ending to your review! I always like your reviews!**

**xXellesmeraXx: Yes, yes we are. ;)**

**Chapter 22 everybody!**

One kept her eyes downcast, avoiding the curious glances from her friends that seemed to want to pry into her secrets. She hated keeping them in the dark about a portion of the idea, but she knew it had to be done. Sora-Xehanort would never agree to it. In fact, he would do everything in his power to stop it. But it had to happen.

It was their destiny. She had found out about it earlier, when she was in the room that was kept locked at all times. But maybe was the time to show Sora-Xehanort what she had been hiding before she…

_No, _One told herself, _don't think about it. Follow my heart._Gathering up much of her strength, she pushed the words out before they could sink back in.

"Sora, Kairi, Xion," the Watcher began with partial reluctance. "I want to show you all something before we leave." This invoked three confused glances before One snapped them out of it.

"Well, are you going to stand there like statues or are you coming with me?" the Watcher's normal, yet snarky reply questioned her friends. A laugh coming from her cousin eased her nerves.

"Well then Cous," Sora-Xehanort winked at her. "Lead on." The spiky haired brunette then gestured outward using his keyblade wielding hand. Nodding, One started walking forward. She heard the scuffling of feet and high heeled boots as they followed One.

"What suddenly got into One?" Xion whispered to Kairi. She just shrugged and pointed to her on-again-off-again boyfriend.

"Ask Sora, he's known One longer than me. By a lot," the red head told the former Organization the while, One listened in the girls' supposedly private conversation. She slightly chuckled, silent of course. It was incredibly funny to think the two teens were being secretive, but they weren't.

The two similar in appearances teens asked the only guy about why the Watcher was showing them the Locked Room. Sora-Xehanort, not knowing, put his hands up in a I-have-no-idea-what's-going-on way.

"Don't ask me." Sora-Xehanort told Kairi and Xion in confirmation. "The only person who could answer that is One. And she likes to show, not tell." One was slightly surprised that the spiky brunette could sum up her behavior so quickly. But then she remembered that he had been with her for a month. _It's only natural to pick up a trick or two here. _

Walking down the staircase, down the corridor hallway, and to the last door on the left side, the Watcher stopped. All three keyblade wielders wondered why One was suddenly being so open about some of her secrets. _But some things are better left unsaid._

She took out Oath Binder and quietly murmured something the other three couldn't pick up. As they were straining to listen, One made herself even more quiet. The spell _mustn't _be overheard, or else it might be a catastrophic event. But all three teens still focused on listening. _Now for the main event…_

The Watcher raised her keyblade, waved it through an arch, while shouting, "Open your heart for those who deserve!" Kairi and Xion stepped backward in apparent surprise. Sora-Xehanort just stepped closer. _That's why we are cousins._

The mechanism in the lock made a quick click, and then the door slowly slid open.

A weird scent of fresh air wafted through the hallway. The three non-Watchers heads perked up in curiosity. One just smiled at their reaction. _They were just like I was when Dad first taught me this._ The fond memories rolled over her quickly, but she also struggled to hold the feeling. But then the terrible ones came through with the good.

_One was thirteen years old. Her father had sent her on her first mission alone. __One could never remember what the mission was. _All of the other Watchers stayed behind in the Tower, overlooking her process. Why the accident took place on **that **particular day always left her wondering if it could be changed.

_The mission was a success, and over the radio in her helmet, she heard all the Watchers say that she was a protégé. She heard Unum saying with pride, "I knew that you would pass, congratulations! I'm so proud of you!" She could practically see his warm smile when she returned home._

_But then the radio broke off scratching, there was no idea why._

_But being fearful about what could have happened; she sped up her newly obtained glider. She saw the apparition of Watcher's Tower appear from out of nowhere, and instantly One knew something was wrong._

_She landed with a **thud**, but not caring she barged through the heavy wooden doors… _

_And saw a slaughter._

_All of the Watchers lie fading or dead. Tears caressed her cheeks as she saw all of her friends before her.__The Tower itself lay in shambles. Claw marks streaked the walls, torn up pictures, demolished doorways._

_She then saw the creatures who had done this._

_Heartless and Nobodies, working side-by-side, were making the Watchers fall. Outraged, One summoned her keyblade and slew them all. But all the while she thought she would have suffered the same fate as her fellow Watchers if her mission had not been today._

_After the creatures of the dark had dispersed from where they had come from, it was then she remembered her father. The fear mingled with anguish pulsed through her veins as she ran up to the Locked Room._

_"Dad!" the young Watcher cried as she thrust herself against the door. It had been unlocked. She saw her father lying and fading on the ground. He reached out his hand._

_"One…" he whispered._

_"I'm here." Taking her father's hand and pulling him into an embrace. She sobbed softly._

_"Promise me, you'll always follow your heart." Unum spoke with a decreasing amount of volume._

_"Dad no!" she had tried to heal him, but she couldn't. It was too much, too much…_

_"I love you, baby girl." Then he faded from existence. And in a way, so had his daughter._

Shaking her head to clear away the painful memories, One led them inside the Locked Room. She pretended to show that she was still gleeful, not hurting. Sora-Xehanort saw through her façade, but he didn't mention it.

One showed them how the Watchers truly understood the balance of the worlds. There were small orbs floating all around the room, showing different events for each and every world.

"This is incredible…" Kairi said in awe. Xion simply stared at the mysterious flying objects. Sora-Xehanort asked a question as he saw the pictures.

"How is this possible?"

"These are parts of different world's hearts." One explained simply. "Not enough to damage the worlds, but enough so we can see what's going on." But the while, she mentally asked_, __then we should have paid more attention to our own world_

**Dragon Out!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! You guys are really awesome! P. S. 113 reviews! Roxas would be proud! ;)**

**Shout outs to..**

**Guest: :) Thank you!**

**TWI1IGHTMA3TER: I know! Poor One... :(**

**DogTagsgirl: You and your moments... and yes, she saw her dad _fade _in front of her. HINT HINT!**

**TerraKH: So how do you think this story will end?**

**Presenting chapter 23!**

The Organization stood around and paced impatiently as they waited for their Superior to give them commands. Young Xehanort was standing off to the side of the corridor, his eyes burning with pent up frustration.

His older self was seemingly getting more and more regretful of battling with the Lights. But that can't be helped. But it isn't that he was worried that the darknesses wouldn't win. Of course the darknesses were going to make the Lights fade back to were that pitiful place that they had come from. But they couldn't do it without Xehanort. No matter how much the other copies tried, no one can match the old man.

But now, the Superior was in his chambers. He said that he was working out a new plan for taking out the Lights. Young Xehanort didn't believe him for a second. Of course he never told anyone the doubt, the rest of the Replicas would kill him without another thought more.

Finally, the younger version of Xehanort could not take waiting any longer. He gathered up his courage and barged through the study's door. Bracing for pain, Young Xehanort held up his arm defensively. He also tightly shut his eyes. But strangely enough, there was nothing unbearable happening to him. Reluctantly opening his eye a crack, he didn't see his older self.

Trusting the silence well enough, the teen relaxed. He gazed upon the study with curiosity, looking for the Superior. He didn't seem to be anywhere. Unease settled in as he went on searching like Xehanort was playing hide and seek with him, but so far Xehanort's younger self is losing.

Completely confused about were the Leader of the New Organization went, the white haired teen started to call out. "Superior… Master Xehanort, where are you? The darknesses are waiting for your orders sir!"

But his words just fell into silence. This much was now plain and simple to the Young Master Xehanort. His older self was gone. But still, he kept on searching. Looking in the drawers, he searched for some sign to see where the old man had gone. Unfortunately, there was none. The Superior had covered his tracks too well. Growling in frustration, the teen stalked out of the study. _I'm going to have to put a bell on that old man. He is much more deceitful than what meets the eye, _the arrogant young teen thought to himself.

But if the youth had paid any closer attention, he would have noticed one anomaly in the study. There was a mass overtop the desk. Young Xehanort had thought nothing of it. But it was a black coat, left behind by the leader of the New Organization. It was a message, and it was obviously clear.

_I resign._

_The old man chuckled as he made his way over the galaxy. It was so easy to sneak out of Castle Oblivion. None of the members knew where he was or where he was going. But One did, she convinced him to make this choice._

_It was another thing to be put right._

_He picked up speed on his keyblade glider. In the center of the glider, it seemed that it looked like some animal. It had unnerving blue eyes and large horns at the top of its head. On the right, top side, the same eye was on a long scepter connecting to one horn, while the one opposite held a large, mangled wing. On the bottom held two, much smaller wings. The colors of black, gray, and white were intertwining through out the keyblade glider. But the only thing unsettling was the blue eyes. They didn't belong._

_Shaking his head as if to clear it, Master Xehanort looked away from the eye's piercing glare. The icy look it held was critical, as if it could possibly be ashamed of its master's crimes. _

_"But don't worry," the old man told the eye, also to himself, "I'm going to make things like they should've been." _

_With that said, Xehanort sped faster without another word._

_After going for what seemed like hours, the darkness he actually wanted to see came into his field of vision. Swallowing nervously, Xehanort came into the Dark Margin. The sandy beaches and the smell of salt water hit him first. It was pleasant, but not enough to soothe the nerves he had harvested. But the quiet tranquility of the ocean side also was shattered._

_It was a shout of a young woman, and then there was the familiar sharp clang of a keyblade. Knowing it was who he was searching for, Xehanort turned his glider back into a keyblade and calmly walked over to the next dune over._

_Aqua and Terra had been fighting for six days now, only ever stopping when the heartless and Nobodies were also retreating. But even as far away as he was, Xehanort could see all kinds of flaws that the two apprentices of Master Erauqs would never do if they had been rested. A full out charge when a small flick of the wrist was needed. A guard when there were no attacks coming. The list went on and on._

_But Xehanort launched himself into the fray as he saw the two fall from exhaustion. His keyblade glowed with inner brilliance as it slew the beings that the old man had sided with earlier. But Xehanort held no compassion for the monsters. They had helped his father, so they were his enemies. _

_Aqua, tiredly, lifted her head a bit as she saw the man who had caused her and her friends so much pain fighting right in front of her. A small gasp escaped her lips before she could stop it. Terra then looked around with strain, and saw Master Xehanort. He growled menacingly as he raised his keyblade._

_"Xehanort." Terra would've shouted, but his voice had deteriorated over the past week. _

_After pushing back a pack of dragoons, Xehanort sent them one look and then his face went back to the battle. He shouted over the sounds of raging Nobodies._

_"Question my motives later Terra. I can't hold all of them back by myself."_

_Sighing inwardly, Terra nodded. But he never kept his back to the old man. Aqua did the same as her boyfriend. Together, all three of them pushed back the creatures of the dark until they could no longer fight. Then they dispersed._

_Just as the last one left to oblivion, Terra came over to the old man and brought his keyblade across his face. But Xehanort didn't seem surprised, he just picked himself off the ground and turned to face the young keyblade apprentice._

_"I guess I deserved that."_

_"You deserve many things old timer." Terra then protectively stood in front of Aqua, but she would have nothing of it. She stood directly in front of the dark master._

_"Why were you helping us?" Aqua questioned._

_"Just call it repayment." Xehanort then released the keyblade. It faded away._

_Raising an eyebrow, Terra asked, "For?"_

_"Everything I've ever done to any one of you." Then Xehanort did the one thing no one did expect. He kneeled in front of the two._

_"Do with me what you will, but know this. I did not come to cause mischief. I came to ask you to help out a friend of mine."_

_"We will never help darkness!" Aqua shouted._

_"She doesn't belong in neither light or dark. Her name is One. She is preparing to fight the twelve other Replicas of myself." The old man explained._

_Neither Terra nor Aqua knew what a Replica of Xehanort was, but immediately both asked, "Then why are you not helping them?"_

_"Because." Xehanort's eye seemed to quickly shine blue for a second, then it was gone. "I'm here to join your cause."_

**Hope this chapter was good! **_  
_

**Review Question: Did you like Terra and Aqua?**

**Dragon Out!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey, finally updated! **

**Shout outs to...**

**DogTagsgirl: Good question! I'll put them in somewhere! I'll not tell you where! It would be spoiling if I did! :)**

**TWI1IGHTMA3TER: This chapters mainly about them! Hope you like it!**

**TerraKH: It was a really good guess, but no. But it wasn't too far off! ;)**

**Guest: Thank you! That makes me feel great!**

**xXellesmeraXx: I shall give you more, my friend!**

**Chapter 24 everyone!**

Aqua hugged the soft fabric that covered Terra's chest even tighter. She felt all of her uneasiness fade when the keyblade apprentice turned for a half second and seemed to beam when he felt her gentle touch. This had been the first time that they had been together like this in over twelve long and painful years.

They were flying through the cosmos, like when they went to see their friend Stitch in Deep Space. Except there were no worlds in danger of disappearing into the darkness. But Aqua didn't mind not trying to rush everywhere to save people. It was actually quite relaxing to just fly.

As for Terra, he just wants to redeem himself. He had made too many mistakes over the decade, and now was his chance to prove to all, himself included, that his heart will never dwindle from the light again.

Xehanort complied himself to stay in front of the two teens, and gave his word that no traps or lies were lying beyond the group of three.

Master Xehanort promised that he wouldn't send any heartless upon the two teens or anything drastic. But that didn't stop the old man from looking behind him and grinning like Sora when he saw Terra and Aqua holding each other.

"Little romance on the battlefield eh?" Xehanort snorted and laughed, until he saw Aqua's rolling eyes. Then his smiled settled into a sort of smirk. It was quite irritating, very irritating in fact.

"Act your age for once old man!" she yelled over the winds pushing back her words. Terra bobbed his head in agreement to his girlfriend. But Xehanort was not to be outdone. He gave the two a small wink and spoke with a tinge of humor hidden in the back of his voice.

"Never! It's too much fun!" then while laughing, the old man sped up. He was soon out of site when he flew through some clouds. Aqua gave Terra a questioning look, but he just shrugged his shoulders in confusion. Neither of the two apprentices of Master Erauqs expected to see the old man acting like this. It was weirder to see Xehanort smiling, truly smiling.

"Never! It's too much fun!" then while laughing, the old man sped up. He was soon out of site when he flew through some clouds. Aqua gave Terra a questioning look, but he just shrugged his shoulders in confusion. Neither of the two apprentices of Master Erauqs expected to see the old man acting like this. It was weirder to see Xehanort smiling, truly smiling. What happened to him that caused the old man to do all those terrible things to them all those years ago? And why does he choose now to make up for it?

Aqua shook her head. It would all be explained in time. Besides, if Terra could trust his jailer even after imprisoning him for twelve years, then why shouldn't she give Xehanort a chance?

After they flew through a barricade of soft, fluffy clouds, the teens hit some sort of barrier, blocking them from entering the area. Narrowing his eyes, Terra turned his attention to the old man, who had flown in next to the couple.

"I thought you said that there wouldn't be any tricks, old man!" the keyblade apprentice glared, but confusedly saw the leader of the True Organization hold up his hands in apology.

"My friend just needs to see that we are who we say we are, and then she will permit us to enter her sanctuary." Master Xehanort turned his attention to the force field, ready to be checked.

"Who is this 'almighty' friend of yours old man?" Terra may not liked it, but the wonder about who could've convinced Master Xehanort to turn from dark to light is someone like Master Yen Sid.

"She is the Guardian of both Light and Dark. The Protector of the Worlds. And one of the most powerful keyblade wielders of the universe. Her full title is The One who Watches and Intervenes. But, she goes by One." Xehanort said with admiration. Aqua holds his gaze with amazement. But a part of his story didn't make sense. If this One is truly all that powerful, than why hasn't anyone heard of her? The blue haired teen asked the old man the question, but a light chuckling escaped him.

"Everyone knows about her. It's just that she chooses to remain unseen when she does her duty of a Watcher." But the answer led to more questions bubbling from the couple. Will they understand this topic?

Xehanort sighed heavily, but went on, "I shouldn't be surprised that you don't know about the Watchers. All keybladers find out about them after they complete their apprenticeship. But after my little mess, she decided to meddle with destiny to turn things back to where they were before," he gulped in a quick intake of breath, "The Watchers watch over the worlds because darkness can meddle with world affairs. They use their special powers to keep the balance of Light and Darkness in check."

"Then why is it…uh…going out of control?" Aqua made sure to leave out Xehanort's role in it.

"That is one of the problems at hand. No one knows what happened to the twelve other Watchers. Except for One. And if I know her like I used to, she would never tell. It's her secret, not mine, so I don't pry." Master Xehanort finished quickly. He looked away from Terra and Aqua, as if ashamed with all he revealed.

Even after trying to get him to answer after asking endless question after question, the two teens gave up. They had to comply with both the silence and some figure to see if they were worthy to even see this place.

Soon enough, Aqua couldn't keep her silent oath a moment longer. She was about to overflow the old man with question when something caught her eye. It was a gleam, a sparkle of metal catching light in the distance. Straining their eyes, the two kept trying to decipher what type of person this was.

But they weren't expecting to see a sixteen year old girl. She wore a red hoodie with blue jeans. She flew up next to Xehanort and laughed.

Then the old man joined in with her, as if they shared a private joke.

"I'm not _that_ powerful, old man!" the girl grinned like Shenzai, Benzai, and Ed.

But finally composing herself, she turned to see Aqua and Terra.

"Hello. I bet Xehanort, that old coot, told you some of my story. I'm here to tell you its real. My name is One and it's a pleasure to meet you."

**Hope it lived up to your standards! **

**Review Question: What do you think is going to go down with Terra, Aqua, and One in the same room?**

**Dragon Out!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Finally updated! Sorry for keeping you all waiting!**

**Shout outs to...  
**

**Guest (TerraKH): Thank you! writing about Xehanort being nice is entirely new territory for me! But it's fun!**

**AngelamongtheStars: :) Thank you! There is hardly any Terqua in the KH series right now! Am I right?**

**xXellesmeraXx: Glad you are! It makes my happy to hear that!**

**TWI1IGHTMA3TER: There's a little dramatic fluff for you at the end my friend!**

**Guest: I agree completely. Yikes.**

**Now presenting... Chapter 25!**

It took all of Terra's strength not to question the younger girl about what she had claimed. It was a long stretch not to even ask Aqua. But he kept silent until he reached Watcher's Tower. But he had forgotten his questions when he saw the place. It was huge, spectacular. The intricate decorations on the walls and colorful theme made Terra smile. It was as if Ven had some input on the Tower.

Sadness tried to force its way upward, but Terra pushed it down. There never is nor was a place for that emotion. One will tell them how to save Ventus. He just knew it.

Soon, they were up at the pinnacle of the Tower, with two other girls and a boy with a blue eye and a golden one. Curious, Terra tried to ask the boy something, but then One got the attention of the group with a whistle. She was standing right next to Master Xehanort, holding his wrinkled hand.

"I've gathered the Lights here, to this special place, to tell you our true enemy is not the man you see next to me." One moved her eyes toward the old man. He kept his head lowered, as if embarrassed by the Watcher. But One just gave a faint ghost of a smile, and continued.

"Xehanort has been the scapegoat for a notorious enemy of the Watchers. That said man wiped all of the guardians, except for me. His name," One paused dramatically, "is Fatigo."

As if the very name of the terrible man was cursed, a hoarse voice chuckled. One could imagine the owner's smirk. _You called, fabled Watcher? _The walls seemed to creak and groan, like the uneasy stuttering had terrified them to wits end. But One was not cowering in fear. That would be an insult to the Watchers' honor. She stood up bravely and called out in rage.

"Fatigo! Once again you hide like a coward! Can you not even fight me?" but then One clasped her hand over her mouth. She never knew where that hatred or the words she had spoken had come from.

Then the voice laughed, its echoes bouncing off the walls. Xehanort and Sora-Xehanort fell to the floor, grabbing their heads in extreme pain. Yowling, the spiky haired brunette called out, "What's happening? My… chest… ARGH!"

Sora-Xehanort felt the pain in his chest like it was a collision with a train. Pain racked every breath he took, every move he made. Xehanort's labored breathing suggested that he had fared no better.

One was kneeling beside Xehanort, cradling his head into her arms. For the first time since Sora-Xehanort had come to be, she didn't know what was happening.

The voice of the dark incarnate took One away from her body, leaving her companions behind in another place.

_She fell into endless night. Except there were no stars that hold other worlds. No light, no sound. Nothingness was everywhere. The feeling the Watcher had was not really falling, but gliding. Down and down…_

_A tile pillar stood beneath her, which she landed on like how a cat does. One didn't know what happened, but she knew where she was. After all, one of the many tasks the Watchers had to do was to send new wielders to this place to earn their keyblades._

_One was in the Chamber of Awakening._

_She looked down at the floor and saw the picture that reflected her life. On the right side, there were her friends. Sora, Kairi, Riku, and everyone that she held so dearly. On the left, there was only a picture of swirling darkness, with the man Fatigo grinning with evil radiance._

_And as if he had been called by thinking about him, Fatigo's voice started to speak into the otherwise empty void._

**_It seems that the high and mighty Watcher is now at the bottom._**

_"What are you talking about?!" One called out. She looked from side to side to see if she could find the dark incarnate. But then the Watcher noticed something. The tile floor dividing the light and dark side was no longer a line. It was a keyblade._

_Her own keyblade._

**_What I mean is, that you are now a part of this…_**

_"Part of what?!" the Watcher snapped, "Stop speaking in riddles!"_

**_You are a part of my plan to summon the Master… _**_Fatigo's voice was full of seemingly admiration. It sickened One to her stomach. _

_"Who is your Master!?" One was tired of small answers. She wanted to know **now!**_

_A booming laugh made its way across the Chamber. Then it eased itself down to a chuckle, and then it stopped. And finally, Fatigo explained what he meant_

**_I'm going to use you to summon the Master of all Darkness!_**

Terra and Aqua ran up to the Watcher after she slumped to the floor. She was unconscious, and nothing they did could wake her up. Xehanort also fell into a sort of uneasy slumber. But it seemed to be a nightmare. Xion also sat beside the Watcher, now trying to see if there was anything she could do to help One.

But the Princess never even noticed it. She was seeing the one she held so dear flailing in painful spasms.

Kairi ran up to her boyfriend, grasping his hand with hers. She cried softly. She was afraid that since she had finally gotten the one she loved back, but now he was being ripped from her arms once again.

"Sora! Sora, don't leave me!" she choked out. The said keyblade wielder lifted his heavy head to look Kairi in her eyes. Pain was inside those ocean blue orbs, but so was some other emotion. Then Kairi realized it was acceptance.

With seemingly great inner turmoil, Sora lifted his hand and placed it upon the side of his girlfriend's face, wiping away the rain that fell from her eyes. He smiled, as his vision became blurry.

"This… is my fight… now…"

**Dun Dun DUNNNN! Cliffies! Gotta love 'em!**

**Review Question: Do you want to hear Sora's POV or One's?**

**Dragon Out!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Finally done! Got something good for ya!**

**Shout outs to...**

**TWI1IGHTMA3TER: Cliffies are fun to write though! And Thank YOU!**

**AngelamongtheStars: That means so much to me! You are so nice! **

**TerraKH: I agree, Terqua is a good one indeed!**

** LillyZwingli: You got it my friend! Nice to hear from you KAIRI!**

**Now presenting... chapter 26!**

Endless falling… just how it started his journey to save those he held dear to his heart. It seemed only fitting that to clear his heart from his inner demons, this was the place that was best fit.

The beautifully crafted tile floor shone beneath Sora-Xehanort's feet with glowing radiance. Except for little, tiny specks that danced on the surface of the pedestal, which the keyblade wielder immediately recognized as the three who are helping him fight for his heart.

Ventus…Roxas…Sora…

All of them fought with much intensity, their keyblades striking out with speed and agility to match any warrior. The image of Xehanort, Sora-Xehanort didn't see very well, but the brunette knew that underneath the old man's cloak was a sinister smile.

But what caught Sora-Xehanort's gold eye was the image on the floor was different from all of the other times he had come to the Chamber of Awakening. The colors were not as bright as they had been. They weren't dim, but darker. Like a more serious atmosphere.

The image was changed as well. Instead of himself wearing his former attire from his first journey into the darkness, it was himself now. His picture was divided, right down the middle. On one side, there was his right eye, the blue one, was bright and innocent; his clothes were the ones the three good fairies had made him when he first met Master Yen Sid. His friends on the right were smiling, Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, and now One was added. On the left half, it was the golden eye of Fatigo. His clothes were not his own, a black coat with black gloves and boots. Swirling darkness surrounded the lower part of the left side of the tile floor, while on the right of it, the Pure Light of Kingdom Hearts shone through.

Sora-Xehanort knew that the split in the tile represented a choice. Choose the darkness, and you get limitless power. But you also lose what matters to you most. Chose the Light, and you don't get power from the Light itself; but the light of your friends always helps you get your duty done.

Sora-Xehanort knew his choice from the beginning; the entire episode with Xehanort's heart inside his own tested that decision. But the answer never wavered, no matter what pain he had been through.

"I AM LIGHT!"

Sora-Xehanort's call echoed endlessly around the Chamber, its combatants stopping to look up at the keyblade wielder who was floating downward toward the battle. His eyes no longer held inner turmoil, but now were as calm and cool as a running river. The floor exploded into a white light, like before, and the image changed into a full representation of what he had become, the incarnate of Light itself.

Fatigo's image started to waver, as his face pulled upward into a snarl, his voice as angry as a roaring lion.

"Do you not know that the darkness will always win, boy?!" Fatigo pulled his keyblade, the Keyblade of Peoples' Hearts. Sora-Xehanort knew not how he obtained it, as he thought it was gone forever.

But the spiky haired brunette summoned his own weapon, which like the floor, had changed in response to what side he had chosen. The dark colors were gone, replaced with dusty gold and varying shades of white. The dragon's head still was there, as was the keychain, but everything else had changed. The blade was smooth, looking like Light itself was etched into the blade. It sparkled and shimmered like the ocean, which was the main body color of it. For the teeth of the key, they wavered like sun's rays.

At once, the teen knew what the key would now be called.

Saving Grace.

Sora-Xehanort rose the new keyblade to match Fatigo's and immediately started to engage him in time, blows were effortlessly made to Fatigo, and his strength never diminished. Slowly but ever so surely, was Sora-Xehanort gaining the upper hand.

He slashed the dark manipulator across his chest, and then the man dropped to the ground. Panting and fading, his eyes glowed of hatred and amazement. But before he could ask how Sora-Xehanort had beaten him, the latter spoke,

"As if you haven't already learned, I always choose the Light. My side never diminishes! My friends are my power!"

The three behind him stood beside their comrade, as they finished by pointing their keyblades at Fatigo's chest. The tips of their keyblades started to emit a bright light. Fatigo's eyes widened with fear as the beams of energy were released from the weapons.

"AND I'M THEIR'S"

The darkness dissipated out of sight, and when it was completely calm, Sora-Xehanort muttered quietly, "Good Riddance."

The gold and blue eyed teen fell to his knees, exhaustion replacing the euphoria of his heart now being his own again. A hand reached down to him, and when Sora-Xehanort looked up, it was his original self, smiling his goofy grin. Sora-Xehanort grasped the hand and was surged unsteadily to his feet.

Sora-Xehanort looked around for Roxas and Ventus, but they were nowhere to be found. Sora-Xehanort turned to the original, about to ask when the original shook his head no.

"They have been sent back to wherever they belong." The Original said, not worrying at all. Unlike Sora-Xehanort, who felt it like a raging storm.

"Ventus?"

"His heart is back with his body, and he should be returning to Terra and Aqua soon enough." The Original answered. Sora-Xehanort thought he sounded a lot like One.

"Roxas?"

Now the Original seemed to be stumped. His blue ocean eyes shifted up and down while thinking about his answer. Then with a sudden snap, he remembered. "Roxas has his own heart, not mine, and not Ventus'. He should get his own body."

"And you?"

The Original seemed generally surprised that he was mentioned at all. But since Sora-Xehanort gestured for him to continue what would happen once he left, the Original sighed. He spoke quietly, nervous even.

"I will either fade from existence, or join with you."

Gasping in shock, Sora-Xehanort stepped backward. All this time, he thought he would turn back into the Original, not vice versa! The boy, who looked the same by all but his eyes, knew what Sora-Xehanort was thinking. He gave a calming squeeze upon Sora-Xehanort's shoulder.

"Don't forget, I'm you! I'm still going to be around when you need me!" The Original's hand started to glow with white light. Sora-Xehanort's lips began to quiver, and against all odds, he started to cry.

"But Sora, it was supposed to be you! Not me!" Sora-Xehanort tried to grab his Original's hand once again, but now it was like trying to grab a ghost. His arm became transparent, glowing in light. Then so did his legs, his chest, his other arm, until it was like he was a spirit.

The Original smiled, and spoke final words to the one who would take over for him, "We are the same, except I'm still going to be inside your heart…"

And then the Original disappeared into a burst of Light…

**I was listening to Ven's theme when I wrote this! So sad... Anyway, I have a poll on my profile that I need some people to check out please!**

**Review Question: Did you like the drama?**

**Dragon Out!**


	28. The End, and Thank You!

**Hey guys.**

**Final shout outs to**

**xXellesmeraXx: You guessed right. But don't worry! In the sequel, I plan to have romantic scenes with Sora and Kairi, so don't you worry!**

**LillyZwingli: I tried to make it dramatic! I'm glad that it was good!**

**TerraKH: I wanted to at least bring him back before the book ended! And I'm glad you liked Ven going back!**

**AngelamongtheStars: Thank you so much! It makes me feel so great to hear that from you! Thanks!**

**Last chapter was yes, surprisingly, the end of the first book! I'm soooooo sorry I didn't tell you before hand, but as I posted the last chapter, I realized it would be the perfect ending, but also the perfect beginning!**

**I did start typing up a beginning for an eventual sequel that I plan to release! Here it is!**

_The cliff face looked over the lonely, barren landscape. Endless weaving paths of steep plateaus and hills filled the former battlefield. The dust kicked up by the wind swirled in and out of the breeze. The keys that lay where they had fallen clinked with each grain of dirt pattering against the surface of the rusted metal. The key chains jingled like wind chimes, creating a small yet peaceful tune._

_The tromping of metal boots upon the waterless ground almost seemed unnatural, but it was completely in sync, like the marching of an army. Perhaps it was. The distinctive noise, the bending and straitening of chain mail, was unmistakable._

_Three trotted to the center of the familiar bottom of a cliff. The fight they had all shared over thirteen years ago was finally being concluded right before their very eyes. _

_The smallest one in armor was glad in green, like the grass never grown. The one to the left had an orange like color, like that of a side of rock. The last one to the right had armor as blue as the ocean she loved so much. _

_All three summoned their keyblades, but they waited._

_Another trio of friends stepped onto the plain. All of them had dispatched from the side of the dark, and now fought for the Light. The tallest hair of fire, the blue eyes of a ravenette, and the twin keyblades of the Other of the boy of Light and Dark. They too waited._

_At last, the three who had left their home to save the worlds from falling into the dark stepped forward. One with cat-like green eyes, the girl with red hair, and the one who's eyes were both blue and gold._

_All nine of them looked to the tallest plateau on the world._

_Two stood alone, holding their keyblades outward in a way of self defense. The teen boy was not as old as he once was. His father's spirit left him, and in turn that had healed his body from the grips of age. The girl's eyes reflected her calm, but also her unwavering determination. Her father sought to train her for this mission and she is going to finish it._

_Their keys above the others, both the granddaughter of the Light and the son of the Dark stood in anticipation. For their battle would decide the fate of all worlds, but also for themselves. Their love was forbidden._

_The swirling winds picked up in a flash, turning black. Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, and Nightmares wondered on the open plain, waiting to attack the side of the Light. A raging shadow towered above the others, commanding and powerful._

**_"I am the Dark Master! Those who do not willingly submit will instead be forced. I will ask once more, do you surrender?"_**

_The girl upon the cliff responded first. "We will never disgrace ourselves in that way!"_

_The others who sided with her raised their keyblades, following her leave._

**_"Then, perish by the dark's hand!"_**

_Then, the creatures lunged forward, snapping their jaws and jutting their weapons to the Lights. The keybladers ran forward as they slew the monsters, as the Dark Master made its way to the two who had inherited the War._

_And now, it was their turn to fight…_

**So, before I go, I want to thank everyone who kept me faithful to this, my first story.  
**

**TWI1IGHTMA3TER**

**TerraKH**

**xXellesmeraXx**

**AngelamonghteStars (aka 1mNobody and DogTagsgirl)**

**XionTheBlackRose**

**LillyZwingli**

**and all others who had ever reviewed!**

**But I promise that I will either start up the sequel or finish Too Far Gone. You decide!**

**Review Question: Finish Too Far Gone or start the sequel?**

**And so for the last time on this story...**

**Dragon Out!**


	29. The Sequel's Out!

**I just finished the first chapter of the sequel! It is called Destiny's Calling! If you want to check it out, you can!**

**Dragon Out!**


End file.
